


A new world

by OnlyShip



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Thor, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Thor, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Thor, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Window, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slight Femdom, Smut, Table Sex, The Avengers - Character - Freeform, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor possesive, Thortasha - Fandom - Freeform, Thortasha - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, exhibitionist, sad natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyShip/pseuds/OnlyShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor leads a hectic life without passion. A woman appears and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story Thortasha (Alternate Universe). I just hope you enjoy it.  
> Explicit content for later.  
> Translation and arrangements of blackthunderluver. She is the queen!
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.

                                                                       

 

Thor Odinson, son of Odin Odinson, is one of the most important men in New York as well as one of the most desired men by women everywhere.    After the death of his father, he had to take over the family business in architecture. This eligible and successful bachelor had been off the market for quite some time since his involvement with Jane Foster, his girlfriend of seven years.

Together, the couple had shared a romance worthy of novels, however, lately Thor’s feelings toward his girlfriend were not the same. Perhaps their relationship had grown too routine and monotonous or maybe it was the distractions of their hectic lives, but whatever had changed between them had extinguished the love that Thor had originally felt for her and caused the passion they used to have to slowly fade away. Therefore, as he endured the tedious routine of daily life, he also continued to withstand the routine of his dull love life with Miss Foster.

On one particular Friday night, Thor was alone in his office, surrounded by important documents and sipping some whiskey. Despite being young, his job often took an exhausting toll on him as well as adding to his stress, though a little whiskey did help to take the edge off.

A ringing phone suddenly cut into his thoughts…

“Hey there,” Thor answered.

“If it isn’t my dear and lovely pal, Thor.  I’m hoping you’re already on your way over here.” Said the unmistakably sarcastic voice of Tony Stark, one of Thor’s best friends and an even more well-known business man of New York City.   

“Tony, uh… I’m not going to go.” Thor mumbled, seeming embarrassed to say no to his friend.  He already knew his refusal wouldn’t sit long with Stark, for he was never one to take “no” for an answer.

“Are you joking?! How come?  This will be one of the biggest parties I’ve ever thrown! Thor please, it needs to be graced with your presence.” 

“Ha, I don’t think so, my friend. I’m sure you’ll be able to entertain the world without me.”

“I know, I know I can but that’s beside the point.”  Argued Stark.  “Thor, for the love of God, how long ago has it been since you’ve had any fun?  I know things with Jane aren’t going too well, but now is as good as time as any to go out and live a little.”

“Jane’s just busy traveling, you know?”  Thor supplied, attempting to defend the poor state of his relationship. His excuse had fallen on deaf ears, however, since Tony had never been a fan of his best friend’s girlfriend in the first place. 

“Whatever man, just c’mon. It’ll be fun!  Steve and Clint are already here. So go take a shower, put on your best suit, and know I’ll be expecting you.”  And before the blond could answer, Tony had already hung up.   

Thor had no doubts that he should attend this party or he very well might be erased from Tony’s future guest lists, so, in less than an hour, he had bathed and dressed [(x)](https://41.media.tumblr.com/92f7eb33224e29e49ba2746773fc7c9f/tumblr_nk8yt2HzML1tmnbq8o2_1280.jpg) and currently was standing at the front door of Stark’s luxurious home.  Thor was shown in without much trouble and went to approach his friends who were having a few drinks at the bar.

“Odinson, my good man! I’m glad you’ve  _finally_ allowed us to rejoice at your arrival.”  Stark teased, welcoming him with a hug. 

Those two had known each other since childhood, their parents being friends and later, business partners. Though they were close, there were times when Tony and all his sharp-witted charm could be truly unbearable.

“Steve, Clint,” Thor greeted Stark’s two companions.  “And where’s Dr. Banner?” 

“Banner’s visiting Japan. He had a conference so couldn’t make it.” Steve explained as he took a sip from his glass of whiskey.

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner formed  Thor Odinson’s  inseparable group of friends. They all had different personalities, and yet they somehow blended together perfectly.  Thor had met Rogers, Barton, and Banner during his studies at the university and being very pleasant young men, they had all become fast friends. 

“You drinking anything, Thor?” Clint asked, swiping two glasses of champagne from a passing waitress.

“Yea, thanks.”  Thor took a sip from the glass he was offered, and without a doubt, it was the  best champagne he had had in a long time.  

While his friends returned to chatting, the blond took an opportunity to observe some of the party guests. As might be expected in a typical Stark party, there were many women present.   Most were familiar faces but there was one unfamiliar face in particular he was dying to get to know.

“Tony, who is that redhead over there?” Thor pointed toward the woman  standing next to Pepper Potts.

“Oh her? That’s Natasha Romanoff. She’s a childhood friend of Pepper’s who had been out of country traveling in Russian until she returned recently. Pretty, isn’t she?”

Thor said nothing, merely taking another sip of champagne, but beyond question, this had to have been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had shoulder-length hair that was red like fire and she was wearing a well-fitted dress that showed off her every curve.   He hadn’t wanted a woman so much in years.

“But of course, you have Jane.” Clint’s voice brought Thor back to reality.  He could dream all he wanted, but his friend was right.  He was already seeing someone, and even if he had wanted to approach Natasha, she might not even be interested in him.

“No harm in Tony introducing  _me_.  She really  _is_  beautiful!”  Admired Steve from the sidelines.

“Then come with me, buddy.”  Tony complied. And so he dragged Steve to where the redheaded beauty was, leaving Thor to watch the scene from where they once stood. 

Thor couldn’t explain it, but somehow, hatred and jealousy began to rise in his throat. What the hell was wrong with him, he wondered.  Why was he jealous of one of his best friends and a complete strange?  He imagined himself fighting Steve and taking this  woman to be his forever, but instead he remained there… still, watching their every move.  

Barton kept on talking, but Thor wasn’t  listening, for he could not bear  to take his eyes off the couple as they laughed and chatted happily.  He cursed himself for not being the one who put those smiles on her lovely face. 

“Don’t you think they make a good match?”  Clint was asking as he turned to his friend. Thor just nodded, but in his mind he was also cursing Steve Rogers.

“I’ll go introduce myself.” Thor announced abruptly, and then before Clint could get another word in, Thor went towards the couple with his best smile  plastered on. 

“Steve, my dear friend,  I see that you are in good company.” Thor grabbed his friend’s shoulders in a seemingly casual gesture as he watched the gorgeous woman before him.  

And she was undeniably perfect.  Her green eyes were vibrant and seemed to bore into his soul like an arrow, and yet he  could not help but  admire her lips, so full and covered only in a thin layer of color. He wanted to kiss her so badly and have her be his alone to kiss again and again for the rest of his life.

“Thor, I’d like to introduce you to Natasha.” Steve said, interrupting Thor’s little fantasy, “And Natasha, this is my friend, Thor Odinson.”

“Lady Natasha,” Thor replied, taking the woman’s hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

When his lips met her skin, it was as if an electric current had rushed through Thor’s body. What the hell was that? It was the first time he had experienced anything like this.  Unaware, the woman gave him a small smile and he felt his heart beat uncontrollably within his chest with  feelings so new and intense. 

Indeed, this was such unknown territory for him, but it was a territory he hoped  Natasha Romanoff  intended to discover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and arrangements of blackthunderluver. It's clearly a genius.
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.

Natasha Romanoff had arrived in New York a few weeks ago. Her life in Russia had come to a standstill after she lost her job and discovered her boyfriend had been cheating on her, so she decided to try her luck and start from scratch in a whole new city and country.

Her good friend Pepper Potts had been kind enough to help her with the move and with finding her a new place. The two had met in preschool when Natasha’s family had relocated to the United States due to her father’s job. She remained in the country until she was 18 and then had to return to Russia, but she never ceased to be in contact with Pepper who undoubtedly remained one of her best friends.  

In the U.S., Natasha quickly managed to get a job as a children’s dance instructor, for dancing was what she loved most in life and being able to teach it to others truly filled her with joy. Now it finally felt like her life had begun to change gradually for the better, and it was these positive changes that gave her the strength to keep going. And this was all thanks to her friend Pepper who happened to know the great Tony Stark. As far as first impressions went, Stark had not exactly met her expectations, for he was as narcissistic as they come , but she had to accept him or at the least  tolerate him because she knew Pepper had found love.

 It was Miss Potts who insisted that Natasha join her at Stark’s latest business party.  In fact, she insisted so much that Natasha grew aggravated and finally decided to attend just to please her friend. She had hoped the party could be a means for her to meet new people, but instead Natasha felt completely out of place, like a fish in a pool full of sharks. 

She was confident at first, in her curve hugging black dress, high heels, and natural makeup, but when she got to the party she saw all these beautiful women, blonde, tall, and looking like they had been taken right out of a fashion magazine. [X](http://thefashionpatrol.com/2011/06/04/scarlett-johansson-valentino-spike-tvs-guys-choice-2011/) Already regretting her decision to come, the redhead started to feel more and more uncomfortable the longer she stayed, making this particular party her least favorite place to be at the moment.

“I’m glad you came, Nat.” The voice of Pepper reassured her, reminding her that at least with a friend there she would not feel so alone. “You look beautiful.” Pepper added.

“Pep, you’re only saying that ‘cause you’re my friend. Just look at all the women here:  they are a thousand times more beautiful.”

“Foolishness,” Scoffed Pepper, “They’ve all had one too many plastic surgeries and are only here looking for a rich husband.”

Both women began to laugh, for Pepper was right. Natasha looked around at all the women who did nothing but flirt with countless men at the party. This atmosphere was so foreign to   her. 

“I wanted to thank you again for helping me find an apartment, Pepper.” Natasha said while picking up a glass of champagne, “It’s very beautiful, but it must cost you a fortune, so as soon as I’m able, I’ll starting searching for a smaller place.”

It truly was a luxury apartment that her friend had helped her acquire, and though Natasha liked it, she felt it was way too expensive and extravagant for her.

“No way, Nat! That apartment is a gift, and Tony and I really don't need it, so you don't have to feel obligated to pay me anything for it. Really, you’ll offend me if you start looking for another place to stay.” 

The redhead looked unconvinced but decided to accept this arrangement for now since she knew better than to argue with Pepper. She opted for a change of subject instead. 

“Is Maria not coming?” Natasha asked.

Maria Hill was a mutual friend of theirs that they had met when they were both around ten years old.  Miss Hill had attended the same school as they and since then a beautiful friendship had been forged among the three. Surely what Natasha missed the most upon her return to Russia was her friends, for she could never meet anyone such as these kind women. 

“No, I’m afraid not. She said she had a work thing. I insisted as much as I could though.”

Natasha had no doubts that her friend had insisted, and insisted, and insisted some more. Pepper could be very annoying when she wanted to be.

“Ladies” Stark’s voice interrupted  their conversation as he approached them with another person, “Natasha, I wanted to introduce you to my good friend, Steve Rogers.”

Natasha studied the man who accompanied Tony. He was tall, blonde, blue eyed, and generally very nice to look at. He gave her a warm kiss on the cheek and Natasha graced him with her best smile.  While she had not been willing to meet men at this party, seeing him was beginning to change her mind completely.

“A pleasure to meet you, Natasha.” Steve flashed her a smile worthy of a male model as her cheeks flushed quickly.

“Look Tony, they’re calling us.” Said Pepper suddenly.  And then Natasha caught how she had grinned while elbowing Stark, dragging him away and silently encouraging her friend  to chat with the attractive man.

“So, Steve Rogers.” Began Natasha, “Tell me a little about yourself.”

She had even surprised herself at how easy it was to strike up  conversation with this fun and friendly man. They continued on, drinking and talking for a while, something that delighted Natasha who rarely had the good fortune to meet someone so handsome and funny, but all her thoughts of Steve faded when another man approached them. 

Immediately, Natasha felt a knot tie in her stomach and her heart began to beat faster. She had never believed in love at first sight until that very day.

“Steve, my dear friend, I see that you are in good company.”

The man’s voice was deep and fit for a king. He was a little taller than Steve and of course much taller than her, and he was also blonde but with longer hair. He had a beard as well and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

“Thor, I’d like to introduce you to Natasha. And Natasha, this is my friend, Thor Odinson.” Steve presented.

Thor Odinson: the name she would never forget.

“Lady Natasha,” The man took the redhead’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

As Thor had felt electricity throughout his body and his heart beat wildly as if it could explode at any moment, Natasha could only smile, her cheeks enflamed as heat ran through her.

She was already imagining a life with the blonde, having his children, a big house, even a dog. But those thoughts quickly fled from her mind. She had already suffered a lot in Russia because of a man and would not let a new one into her life so easily.

“So Natasha, you are friends with Miss Potts?” Thor enquired while sipping his champagne.

“Yes, we met in preschool. Eventually, I had to return to Russia, but we’ve kept in touch.”

“Russia?  It is a beautiful place, yes? I haven’t had a chance to visit it myself, yet I hope someday you could join me there, perhaps be my tour guide.” Suggested Thor, charmingly.

“Nat doesn’t have the best memories of her country, Thor, but Jane could always accompany you.” It was Steve’s voice that had cut between the two’s attempt at flirtation.   Natasha watched as Thor’s smile disappeared and was replaced with a very serious glare which he directed at Steve.

“Jane?” She asked confused. 

“Jane Foster, Thor’s girlfriend.” Steve turned to answer her, and the redhead saw Thor’s eyes widen as he stared at his friend in disbelief.

Upon this discovery, Natasha felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. This man had a girlfriend and she did not have a chance. She was definitely doomed to suffer in the love department. The images of her boyfriend cheating on her replayed in her head over and over again and she felt the need to both mourn and curse the ex that had betrayed her.

“Excuse me, I need to find the ladies’ room.” Natasha muttered, hurrying away and leaving the two men alone.

She went into the bathroom, grateful that no one was there. Inwardly, Natasha cursed herself for being so stupid. She rarely ever took interest in someone and the one time she actually set her eyes on a man, he was already dating someone else.  While there was still Steve, who was also very handsome, he was not the person she wanted.  She had never before been smitten by someone like she had been smitten with Thor Odinson, but she knew it was useless. She would not get in the middle of a relationship.

Exiting the bathroom, Natasha decided to leave the party before anyone noticed her absence. Once in the street, the cool breeze hit her face and she took a deep breath, trying to relax. She was prepared to hail a taxi to take her home when she felt someone tug at her hand.

 

* * *

 

“Steve, what the hell’s wrong with you! Why would you say that to Natasha?” Thor demanded, clearly enraged. He had only just met this woman and his friend had already told her who he was dating.

“Say  _what_?  Did I lie, Thor?  Your girlfriend  _is_ Janeso I wouldn’t think you’d be flirting with Natasha in the first place. How many women do you want in your life?”

“That’s not your fucking problem, Steve. You should have kept your mouth shut, simple as that!”

“And let you break her heart?  _You_  should stay away from Natasha! Everything you touch you ruin!”

Thor’s knuckles turned white as he pressed his fists together tightly, trying to hold back his rage. Taking a threatening step toward his friend, he was about to throw a punch when he felt Clint’s hand against his chest.

“What’s going on here?” Barton questioned. He had noticed the tension between the pair of men and thought it best to approach and calm them down before things got ugly. 

“Ask your friend Rogers.“ Thor spat out bitterly.

Then Thor stormed away from the two men, still furious at Steve.  He had no right to meddle in his life, Thor thought, but he knew Steve was right, and that angered him even more. The truth was that he didn’t love Jane anymore, and though he could not say that he loved Natasha yet, he  _did_   know that he wanted to be near this woman every chance he got.  

Suddenly through the crowd, Thor happens to spot the redhead leaving the bathroom and trying to slip away unnoticed for the exit.  Without thinking, Thor went after her. He needed to clear things up with her in light of what had happened.  He didn’t know why he cared so much about what this woman thought, she was after all a complete stranger, but he couldn’t imagine being rejected and so he had to try.

He made it downstairs as fast as he could and went out to find her standing there, so beautiful, her hair gently flying in the wind. Rubbing up and down her arms, she fought against the chill, though her short dress seemed ill-suited for the cool night temperature. 

Silently, Thor approached and after a gentle touch of her hand, he turned away. He was already in love with her eyes; they were perfect. He already wanted to taste her mouth, to kiss her until he ran out of air… but no, he must control himself.

“Thor?”

Swiftly, he takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulders, smiling a little when he realized how big it was on her small frame.

“Natasha, I’m sorry…”

“Thor, you did nothing wrong. You have a girlfriend, that’s fine. Plus it was obvious, such a good looking  man without a woman? Only in the movies.” 

Natasha tried to offer him one of her brightest smiles, though inside she felt destroyed.

“But that whole thing I said about you joining me in Russia, I shouldn’t have been so forward.  I don’t know what went through my head. I…” Thor paused to let out a frustrated breath.  “To be honest, I have an uncontrollable urge to kiss you right now and never let you go, but I know it would be wrong.”  He confesses, then against his better judgement he steps closer to the redhead and tenderly strokes her cheek.

“Of course, it’s bad you feel this way!  I don’t know what else to say, Thor.  I mean, you have a wife…”

“Correction, a girlfriend. And I don’t think she’ll be my girlfriend for much longer.”

Natasha sighed. She knew this was a mistake. To stand there wearing his coat and listening to his excuses, it was the stupidest mistake in her life. 

Thor’s voice brought her back to reality. “I’m taking you home.”

“No, it wouldn’t be right.” She argued.

“Natasha, please. Let me take you home.”

“No, I don’t really think that’s a good idea. Besides, there’s a taxi.”

Natasha thanked God that a cab just happened to be passing by.  If Thor took her home, things could end up getting much worse than they already were.  So she stopped the taxi and handed him back the coat he had offered her.

“No, keep it, you’re cold.” Thor insisted “And at least allow me to take you to coffee.” 

He was getting desperate now, he knew it. He would have kneeled and begged if he were convinced that it would make her say yes. He would do anything for a chance to see this woman again.  

“Okay…fine. How about tomorrow? There’s a nice cafe nearby.”

“I know it. So, 6PM?” 

Natasha just nodded and entered the waiting cab. She rambled off her address to the driver and then watched as Thor gave her a farewell grin and wave. 

Once the taxi pulled away, she finally let out the breath she had been holding.  Taking off the coat the man had lent her, Natasha inhaled its fragrance and a smile escaped her lips. She knew she was playing with fire and would eventually get burned, but she almost didn’t care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and arrangements of blackthunderluver. Is the best!
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.

Natasha woke up feeling like her head had been split into pieces, an obvious sign that the alcohol from last night’s party had taken a horrible toll on her. Rolling over, she glanced at the spot where she had just slept in her over-sized bed, a bed too huge for her alone, yet no less comfortable.   That’s when she saw it next to her: she had fallen asleep hugging it. Sliding her hand across the sheets, she felt the coat that Thor had lent her the night before. On the warm fabric she could still smell his cologne, a scent which evoked a sad smile from the red head, reminding her that this was probably the closet she could ever get to the man she desired.

She then grabbed her phone from her bedside table and scrolled through the ten missed calls and countless messages from Pepper.  She wasn’t surprised. Pepper was bound to be concerned about her after her hasty retreat from the party, but since Natasha wasn’t exactly in the mood  to explain herself , she decided to ignore the calls for now.  She had other things to worry about, mainly her upcoming coffee plans with Thor. 

Just the idea of a simple coffee date gave her some encouragement because she knew she had a reason to see him again.  Yet Natasha  was almost angry at herself for feeling  like a lovesick teenager, for she knew she had no chance with Thor and that she was only entertaining false hopes.   

Natasha ceased her ponderings for the time being and rose from the bed, determined to take a shower.  She seriously needed it to help her relax, plus it would give her more time to think about everything that had happened last night. It was only after her shower when she heard the repetitive sound of her apartment’s door buzzer.  From the insistence of the buzzing, she could easily guess who was on the other side of the door. Slipping on a robe, she went to answer it while towel drying her hair.

“Natasha Romanoff, you're alive!  I thought you'd been kidnapped!" Pepper exclaimed, quickly entering the apartment without as much as a hello to her friend.  She sets the paper bag she’d been carrying down on the nearest table as she eyed the red head.  

“Good morning to you too, Pep.  How I’ve missed your flair for exaggeration.”  Natasha remarked sarcastically as she approached the bag Pepper had brought. ”That for me?”

“Yes, I brought coffee. I figured you’d need it. But first, you have to tell me why you left the party without a word to anyone.”   She demanded, pausing to reclaim the bag of coffee after handing a cup to her friend. “By the way, Steve asked about you all night.”

Natasha stopped munching on her muffin long enough to sigh. “Okay, calm down. Last night I wasn’t feeling very well and decided to leave early. That’s all.”

“Right, and not because Thor also disappeared around the same time?”

“Thor? What does he have to do with anything?”

“Tasha, don’t lie to me. Tony’s security cameras captured you two talking on the street.”

Of course. Natasha knew Pepper could be more crafty than a detective, so she might as well just come clean and tell her everything. Besides, maybe she could help her with her Thor situation. After all, Pepper knew him better since he was Tony’s friend, or so Nat thought.  

“Did something happen last night?” The strawberry blond asked, already seeming interested.

“Yes, well…not really.”  Murmured Natasha. And then as both women sat together on the couch sipping coffee, she proceeded to tell her friend everything that had transpired the night before. 

Pepper could only listen, and though she was dying to give her friend advice, she did not wish to interrupt.  She could tell that Natasha seemed so excited over this man, however she didn’t want her getting her heart broken by someone who was already in a relationship.

“Tasha, Thor is one of my favorite people, but I regret to say that he’s dating Jane and though she can be a bit of a bitch at times, I don’t think he’s broken up with her yet.”

"I know Pep, but he’s so handsome and caring. Plus, there’s something I didn’t tell you.”

Natasha wasn’t so sure it was best to tell her friend about the date she had with him, but it was too late to turn back now.

“What happened!?”

“We agreed to go for coffee.”

“Natasha! Are you kidding me?  You’re going to end up getting hurt if you seek out a relationship with him.”

“I know, but believe me, I’m dying to see him again and he seems like such a great guy.” 

“He is, but…. I just don’t want you to get hurt Tasha.” Repeated Pepper with just as much sincerity.  

“It’s just coffee Pep; I promise you nothing happened.”

“All right.” Is all she says, still looking solemn and uneasy, “Did I mention Steve asked a lot about you last night? He seems to like you.” 

Noticing her friend’s sudden change in topic, Natasha decides to go with it. “Yes, he was very attractive, and witty too. We hit if off well.”

“Then how about you two share dinner tonight?” Pepper casually suggested. She was eager to set Nat up with Steve in hopes that she would forget about Thor.

“What? No thank you.”  Was Natasha’s gruff reply, and then she went into the kitchen to avoid any further persuasion.

“Come on, Tasha.” Pepper singsongs, “It’s just dinner.”  

“Pep, I told you that Steve is handsome and I like him but he’s not my type.”

“And Thor is? Nat, they’re practically the same guy.”

“That’s who I’m interested in! And no, they aren’t ‘practically the same.’ ” Argued Natasha, using air quotes for emphasis.  “Don’t you think Thor’s perfect?” 

“You think that now because you don’t know Steve, if you gave him a try…”

“Okay, stop it!” Natasha cuts in.  She was getting sick of listening to this and was ready to compromise.  “If I go out with Steve, will you stop talking for a minute?” 

Squealing, Pepper performed a few leaps of joy before hugging her friend and whipping out her cellphone to dial. Under Natasha’s watchful eyes, she listened to the sound of the phone ringing and prayed that he would answer.

_“Hi Steve, it’s Pepper and I’m here with Natasha. She wanted to know if you were willing to go to dinner with her tonight. Yes? That’s fantastic, well how about around 9 tonight. Perfect! Kisses, Rogers.”_

While the idea of dinner with Steve didn’t exactly appeal to Natasha, she had to crack a smile at her friend’s enthusiasm.

Hanging up, Pepper pinned her with her sternest glare, “Nat, I understand you’re in love with Thor, But Steve is such a gentleman. You’ll see.”

“First, I’m not in love with Thor,” Natasha began.  She knew she was probably lying to herself here, but she had to sound as convincing as possible, “And second, I told you I accepted, but it’s only dinner.”

“Okay, I understand. But we still have to pick out your clothes for tonight.”

Natasha had to begrudgingly agree, once again realizing that she couldn’t say no to her friend, not after all she had done for her.   And so both women shared all day together with Pepper helping Nat pick the perfect outfit for dinner (yet pointedly refusing to help her dress for the  coffee date with Thor).

* * *

 

The Russian beauty showed up for coffee a little earlier than the agreed upon time, choosing a table near a window to sit down and wait. She was nervous as ever and so decided to use this time to observe her surroundings in order to calm her nerves a bit.  The café was quiet with not too many people around and the few that were present seemed preoccupied by their own problems. 

It didn’t take long for a waiter to approach her asking if she needed anything, but Natasha politely declined and informed him that she was waiting for someone.  When more than 60 minutes past their meeting time had gone by, Natasha couldn’t help but feel like an idiot. Obviously Thor had stood her up and wasn’t coming. Not only did he have a girlfriend but he was too busy to have coffee with her.  Quickly, Natasha tried to clear these negative thoughts from her head: she was not going to suffer for love, not again.   She had grabbed her purse and was standing to leave when she heard his voice behind her, taking her by surprise.

“Sorry,” Thor smiled, offering her a red rose  as an apologetic gesture. 

Natasha felt her legs buckle beneath her and her cheeks flush as she took in this breathtaking man. He was only in a white T-shirt, jean and leather jacket [(x)](http://cdn.glamour.es/uploads/images/thumbs/201124/los_t__os_que_nos_ponen_771573841_320x.jpg), but there was no doubt to her that this was the most beautiful guy she had ever laid eyes on.

“No problem,” Natasha answered, and after accepting the rose she sat down again.

“I had a problem at the office and I couldn’t get away, but I really do owe you an apology.”

“Thor, relax. Really, I was just going to the bathroom.” Natasha fibbed. She knew that was a giant lie, but she wanted to be as reassuring as possible. 

“Fine,” Was Thor’s only reply. Then an awkward silence fell between them until Thor fortunately decided to break it.

“You look beautiful, Natasha.”

“And you, very handsome.  So um, why did you want to have coffee with me?” 

She asked this partly because she hated lulls in conversation and partly because she needed to know his intentions behind meeting with her.

“Well, I see that you’re a blunt one.” Thor chuckled, smiling at the abrupt question yet loving every ounce of her bold attitude. He swore he loved everything about this woman. “I just wanted us to get to know each other.  I really liked talking with you last night.”

“Thor, we discussed this, you have a girlfriend.” Natasha reminded him.

“Believe me, I know, but I needed to see you again Natasha.” He took her hands to gently stroke them with his fingertips, making them both feel  that  peculiar tingle, that exhilarating electricity  coursing through their bodies once again. He was grateful they were in a public place, otherwise he might have been compelled to kiss every inch of her body.

“This is very wrong.” Natasha muttered nervously, removing her hands from his grasp. She could not understand how a simple touch could make her experience things she had never experienced before. It was like she needed to be with him but couldn’t admit it, even to herself.  “I think it’s best if we don’t see each other anymore.”

“No!” Thor pleaded, sounding almost desperate.  He refused to just let this go and forget that his wonderful woman existed.  “Please Natasha. If nothing can happen between us, then at least we can be friends.”

“Thor, friends aren’t attracted to each other.”

“Are you attracted to me Natasha?” Thor teased, his lips curling into a smug grin.  Nervousness was evident on Natasha’s face, but Thor had the satisfaction of knowing she felt the same as he.

Flustered, Natasha tried to back pedal, “That’s …that’s not that what I meant.” 

“But it’s what you said. Look, Jane has a few months left on her trip. After her return, I’ll have a talk with her and break things off. Then, we can be togeth…”

“Stop!”  Natasha nearly shouted before Thor could complete his sentence.   She couldn’t let him go on. She had already been in Jane’s place once before and felt horrible doing that to another woman. “Thor, this won’t work. We can’t be friends or lovers. I just can’t.”

“Natasha, for the love of God, please! Tell me what to do and I’ll do it!”  And to the red head’s astonishment, this man was actually begging. She never would have imagined that she’d have anyone begging before her.

“Really, I just need to be near you, Nat. Let’s be friends and I promise I won’t try anything. Please?”

Natasha smiled despite the delicate situation. His face was like a child’s asking his mother for candy. She felt like her denial would destroy his very soul and being.

“Okay, just friends.” She finally agreed.

Thor didn’t try to hide his sigh of relief. “Thank you! I love having you, even only as a friend.”

“It’s nice of you to say that… as my friend.”

“Even though I’m dying to kiss you.” Thor mumbled under his breath as he smirked.

“Thor!”

The blonde then laughed so hard that every customer in the café turned to look at them.  Natasha had to admit that she loved the sound of his laughter; it was so rich, so unique.

“Well, I’m afraid I must be going.”  She finally said, retrieving her purse and gaining a surprised look from the man across from her.

“So soon?” He asked.  “How about we have dinner together, tonight? As friends.”

“Sorry, I already have dinner plans with Steve.

Thor’s jaw tensed and all traces of his smile disappeared.  That twinge of jealousy was rearing its ugly head once again.

“Rogers? Steve Rogers? You’re joking!”

“What’s wrong with Steve? He’s both good looking and considerate, and you should be happy that your friend has a date.” Natasha joked, hoping to ease the seriousness out of Thor’s expression. She could tell he was jealous but couldn’t deny she enjoyed the attention.  

“Dinner plans with Rogers…” Thor grumbled. “Are you in love with him?” He asked abruptly.

Now it was Natasha’s turn to laugh loudly and turn heads. “Thor, please.  I just met him!”

“But you have plans with him.”

“And I had a date with you.”

“And do you love me?”

Natasha fell silent. She knew she had to laugh this off but she could not. It was almost too clear how she felt about this man, too close to the truth.

“I have to go.”

“You love me.” Thor repeated, this time a statement rather than a question.

“Goodbye Thor.” The red head said, standing from her chair and approaching the blonde for a parting gesture. 

She was hoping for a friendly kiss goodbye, but Thor took her in his arms, clinging to her petite figure. She felt so protected, so warm, as if nothing could harm her. He hugged her gently in his powerful arms and she wanted to stop time to remain in this moment for a lifetime.

“Natasha Romanoff loves me.” Thor whispered in her ear.

Natasha couldn’t refrain from trembling when she felt his beard brush against her face. She was almost certain that a groan had escaped her lips. At last, she found the will to pull away, then smiling, she delivered a tender kiss upon his cheek.

“Goodbye big guy.”

* * *

Thor couldn’t stop thinking about Natasha’s date with Steve. Yes, the man was his friend and she was supposed to be his friend as well, but it bothered him having to accept the possibility of a relationship between the two.  Natasha should have been dining with him, not Rogers. He had to do something. He could not sit idly by while the woman of his dreams was with another.

He got out his cell and dialed someone who had to know where their date was being held.

“Look who’s calling.  Thor Odinson: the party ditcher.”

“Tony, I’m sorry. Last night I wasn’t feeling well.  I had a headache and…”

“Natasha.” Was Stark’s brusque reply before Thor could get out another lie?

“Excuse me?”

“Your headache, also known as ‘Natasha Romanoff’.  I know everything; Pepper told me.”

“She told you?”

“Let me give you the short version: Natasha told Pep and Pep told me. You know how women talk.”

“She said something about me?” Thor asked. He couldn’t believe Natasha had told someone about him.

“Since when are you so interested in what a woman thinks about you? What happened, Odinson?”

He knew he might regret telling this to Tony Stark, but he couldn’t hide it any longer.

“I think I’m in love.” Thor finally sighed.  

“With Jane?”

“Tony, are you kidding me?” Why couldn’t his friend ever take anything seriously, Thor wondered.

“All right. But what about Jane?”

“I don’t know, Stark. My life’s a mess. I don’t want to hurt either one and I know it’s better if I stay away from Natasha but I can’t.” Thor explained, the frustration obvious in his voice. “I love Natasha and I can’t get her out of my head. Last night after our date I even had dreams about her.”

“You are in trouble, my friend.” Tony acknowledged.

“Big trouble”

“I’ll just say this: do not hurt Natasha. You don’t know Pepper when she’s angry and I can assure you that if you make her friend cry, she’ll hack your balls off and display them as trophies.”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s grotesque comment. There was no question that his intentions weren’t to hurt Natasha, plus he kind of wanted to keep his testicles.

“Gotcha. But I need a favor Tony.”

“I’m all ears.”

“I need to know which restaurant Steve and Natasha are having dinner at tonight.  Surely Pepper knows. Please?”

“Oh she knows alright. It was Pepper’s idea in the first place. They’ll be at the  _Asiate_  across from Central Park. You want me to reserve you a table as well?”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Anything to keep my best pal happy! Also,” Tony added, his voice going low into a whisper, “Just between us, Natasha is  _much_  more beautiful than Jane.” 

“Thanks Stark.” Thor said dryly, and he ended the call before Tony could make any more smart-ass quips.  

He knew Stark could be a real piece of work and though he usually tolerated his friend’s offbeat sense of humor, he didn’t like when he spoke ill of Jane.  Sure, he might not have been in love with her, but she was still a lady and deserved respect. 

With that taken care of, Thor prepared his best suit and got ready for his visit to the fancy restaurant. It was going to be a long night, but he was not going to let Steve steal Natasha away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter begins relationship Thortasha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and arrangements of blackthunderluver. Does a wonderful job!
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> WARNING: explicit sexual content, if this is not to your liking, please do not read. You have been warned.

Thor couldn't stop thinking about Natasha.  This woman had been permanently branded into his  heart and mind and he could not get her out  if he wanted to.  He knew it was a huge mistake to fall in love with her, not only because she was Pepper's best friend, but because he was currently dating Jane, his girlfriend who he didn't love but did not wish to hurt.  Just the thought of his predicament turned Thor's stomach, so he  abandoned his musings and  pulled up in front of the luxurious restaurant where Natasha and Steve were having their date. 

He entered the place scanning every face and sighed once he realized there was no sign of the couple .  A passing waitress took notice and led him to the table  reserved for him, causing Thor to inwardly thank Tony for securing him the perfect seat that was out of sight but still ideal for observing all the tables. He ordered a meal at random -- since the last thing on his mind was eating dinner-- along with a bottle of wine.  He could use the liquid courage, after all, he was about to ruin his friend's date.  

Thor is preoccupied sipping from his wine glass when he distinguishes the unmistakably red hair of Natasha through the crowd. She glides in on Steve's arm wearing a royal blue mini dress paired with a bold red lip [(x)](http://damigol.com/img/scarlett-johansson-winking.jpg). Thor could not help but admire her for in his eyes she was the perfect woman.  The couple sat a few tables ahead of Thor, thankfully in a place that significantly favored his view of them. Despite his luck,  Thor was  careful not to be seen or taken for the spy  that he was. 

Keeping track of their every move, Thor could see the way the two flirted and his whole body strained just watching Steve touch Natasha as he smiled and delicately caressed her arm. Natasha seemed so relaxed with Steve, an observation that caused jealousy to stab at Thor once again. Her cool, calm demeanor was so unlike the nervousness she exhibited when she was with him.    
  
While Steve and Natasha were finishing their dessert, Thor found it time to put his plan in motion. Reaching into his pocket for his phone, Thor sends  a quick text to his secretary and partner in crime, Darcy, then he waited. Minutes later,  Thor watched as  Steve's attention was captured  by his phone and how his once carefree expression quickly turned troubled.  Steve said something to Natasha and then he appeared to be saying goodbye. He left, but not before giving her a farewell kiss.  

Thor looked on, his blood boiling inside, but he tried to calm himself with the positive .  So far, everything was going perfectly.  Natasha- now alone- was getting up, grabbing her handbag, and heading into the ladies' room.  A smile lit up on Thor's face: his plan had worked wonderfully indeed.  And so he left the restaurant, relieved and certain that Natasha would not be ending her night with Steve Rogers.

 

* * *

 

The date with Steve had not at all been bad for Natasha, for he was just as attentive and respectful as the night she had met him and  she enjoyed his company immensely . What she did not expect was the way their date had ended.  Steve had received a call that his house had  been robbed, or at least that's what Natasha understood, and so he had left early, cutting their dinner plans short.  That kiss he had planted on her before going  _did_ leave the redhead feeling a little uncomfortable though.  It wasn't that Steve wasn't nice, because he was, but she just wasn't sure if she wanted him in her life romantically.

Natasha exited the restaurant and smiled once she noticed the night was still warm  with only a slight breeze, and so, hoping to clear her thoughts,  she decided to walk around the block a bit before heading straight home.  She was walking casually down the sidewalk when  she realized she was being followed by a car. Perhaps she was paranoid, but  this  vehicle seemed to be slowly trailing behind her without ever passing. When she tried to quicken her pace, the car honked at her.  _Now_ she was pretty sure this was some creepy man who  had spotted her alone and thought he'd take advantage of the situation.   She kept walking, never looking back, but removing her cell from her purse just in case she had to dial 911.

"Natasha?" She heard a male voice call out to her from inside the car.  This voice was so familiar that  Natasha finally risked a glance at the vehicle,  watching as it pulled up alongside her and revealed the driver.

"Thor, what are you doing here?"

"I just finished some work and my office is around here." Thor explained, not even flinching at the lie he told her,  "Get in.  I'll take you home."

"No thanks, I prefer to walk.  And don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Natasha, I refuse to let you walk home  alone at night.  So get in. Now."  

Thor's authoritative tone sent a shiver through her spine, yet somehow it didn't displease her.  Plus, he was right.  She was lucky it was Thor who had found her and not someone else.  Without  any more arguments, Natasha climbed into the car where her nostril's were invaded by the blonde's scent. It was the same masculine scent she had cherished on that jacket she'd borrowed from him the other night.  She put on her seat belt and tried to avoid his gaze, but she could already feel his eyes fixed on her, just as she could already feel herself getting heated. Natasha knew sharing such a small space with this man was a bad idea.   

"So, tell me. Where are you staying?" 

"In an apartment complex Tony had gave to Pepper. I can give you directions."

"Sure," He nodded, "But first, do you mind if I stop by my place?   I must drop off some documents there and I'm betting it's on the way."

"It's fine by me."  Natasha agreed. 

In reality this change of destinations bothered her even more.   None of the decisions she was making so far seemed right.

Regardless of her private reservations, Thor merged back into traffic and was on his way.  Exhaling deeply to release the breath she had been holding, Natasha decided to relax during the drive and settle against the seat.  Out the side of her eye she sneaked a peek at the blonde next to her. His arms were stretched out using a  light grip on the steering wheel and she couldn't help but notice  the flex of muscles beneath the fabric of his suit.  He was strong, Natasha thought, and extremely attractive.  

Soon, the silence in the car grew unsettling, neither one of them saying a word, and so they were awkwardly forced to listen to the sounds of their breathing until Thor finally pulled into the parking garage of an apartment building.

"Maybe I shouldn't go in." Natasha objected as soon as Thor got out the car and opened the passenger door for her.

"I won't leave you here alone. Besides, we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Thor grinned at her smugly as Natasha went completely red. "It will just be a minute, I promise. Also, I'd like to show you my place."

"I'm  thinking you'd like to show me your bed." Natasha replied, regaining her composure in time to crack a joke.  Then against her better judgement, she followed him onto the elevator. 

Thor chuckled, "That's not what I said, but  if you're really interested in my bed, who am I to refuse?"

The redhead smiled at his teasing  as the elevator doors closed and took them up to the third floor. Upon entering the apartment, Natasha's first impression was that it looked amazing! It was much larger than hers and there were grand picture windows all across the front rooms. There was also a large yet elegant living room, a wonderful  dining area decorated in blues, and beyond that, a spacious kitchen adorned in soft colors.

"Well, I'll take this to my office; I'll be right back. Please make yourself comfortable." Then before Natasha could answer, Thor had disappeared through a side door.

Minding Thor's suggestion, Natasha took a seat on a large arm chair. On the coffee table before her she noticed a few framed photos of people in Thor's life. She was surprised to see there were none of him and his girlfriend together, but she did see pictures of him beside an elderly couple and  a young man with black hair and another with  him next to Tony Stark and his other friends.  One of Thor by himself  caused her to giggle, for in it he was an adorable sandy-haired boy dressed as an elf. 

"It was such a fun Christmas." Thor remarked behind her, his voice catching her off guard. Luckily, she had a tight grip on the picture frame or else it may have dropped and shattered.

She turned her head to give him her full attention and was pleasantly surprised to see he had removed his tie and suit jacket , now remaining in only a white shirt and dress pants. Again Natasha felt that familiar heat invade her body.

"Would you like a drink?"  He offered.

"No, I'm fine. I should be going anyhow."

"Come on Nat, we're not doing anything wrong.  It's only a drink as friends."  With that said, the blonde poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to the redhead as he took a seat next to on the couch.

"So how was your date with Steve?"  He asked conversationally.

"Thanks,"  Natasha said, accepting the glass but not taking a drink, "And it went well, I guess."

Thor feigned curiosity as he took another sip from his glass, "You  _guess_? Did something happen?" 

"Steve had a problem at home and had to leave."

" Ah, I see. It's a shame, isn't it?"

"Actually it is, since  we were having a great time."

He nodded at her while returning the glass to his lips, "And do you like Steve?"

"I think we talked about this already."  She reminds him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Maybe... maybe you should try forming a relationship with him."

Thor's confession shocked Natasha, for she did not imagine he would say something like this. She had already pegged him as jealous of Steve and could not deny that she felt a little disappointed to learn that he would encourage her to seek a  relationship with someone else. 

"I thought..." Natasha stuttered.

"You thought what?" Thor questioned, his curiosity genuinely peeked this time.

"Nothing, forget it."

"No, tell me what you thought."

The redhead gulped before answering; maybe it was unwise of her to say this. "I thought you were jealous of my relationship with Steve. I only say this because of  how you acted in the coffee shop."

Carefully, Thor removes the liquor glass from her grip and sets it on the table next to his, then, leaning in, he softly stroked her cheek. He watches her close her eyes when his hand made contact with her face and admires her skin, smooth and fair like porcelain. 

Natasha could not refrain from letting out a small moan in response, biting her lower lip to swallow her words.

"Perhaps I could be jealous if  I knew it would make you happy..."  Thor murmurs finally.

 The redhead shakes her head slowly, opening her eyes to look Thor deeply into his. 

"I want to kiss you now, Natasha."

"Thor, no... please..." Was her whispered plea.

And before she could say more, the man had cupped her face gently and was kissing her on the lips; not knowing what else to do, she let him kiss her.   Natasha could  even taste the whiskey he'd been drinking.   But Thor, he had fallen in love with her kisses, and her lips were no doubt the softest he had ever tasted. 

When the redhead could not take any more,  she broke the kiss and backed away.

"This is wrong." Natasha breathed, trying to compose herself.

"Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you want to go now and I'll take you home. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise?"

"Otherwise, I'll make you mine. It's up to you." 

Natasha's head told her she had to leave this place running before it was too late, yet her body refused to move. This was absolutely crazy and she knew nothing good would come of this relationship but still she could not leave. Thor Odinson had permanently settled himself into her heart.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly and without warning, Natasha crashed her lips into Thor's, returning his kiss with twice as much passion. His hands flew to her head to grasp at her soft crimson curls, then, taking her by the waist, he pulled her into his lap and slid his hands down her thighs. Closing his eyes slowly, he enjoyed the sensual silken touch of her skin.

"You're so soft, Natasha."  Thor whispered reverently.

Not able to resist, he goes in for another kiss, splaying one hand across her back while the other moved up to clutch her hair. Natasha gasped as he tugs, forcing her to dip her head and meet his lips in a hard kiss. Her hands are all over him ...clinging to his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, just touching him in any way to encourage him to never stop.  Thor hears a desperate  moan escape her and tightens his grip,  holding her as she grinds against his erection.

Finally convincing himself to let go, he slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulders and the top of her breasts spilled out over her black lace bra. Thor gently ran his hands up and down her body and Natasha sighed. Before they could go too far, he stopped.

"Come." He rasps. Then, taking her small hand in his, he guided the Russian to his bedroom.

Once inside, he closed the door behind them and guided her to lay on the bed, taking a moment to finish removing her dress before going to  the window to let the city lights illuminate her body.   And it was amazing. She was truly perfection in female form: her red hair scattered on the pillows  like a fiery halo and her green eyes watching him intently, reflecting both excitement and desire.  

He climbed over her and gently fondled her breasts  and she moaned and arched against his hand. 

"You're perfect." Thor muttered, still massaging her through the fabric of her bra.

At last, he unclasped it from the back and leaned down to suck an exposed nipple. It hardened in his mouth and he can't resist nibbling with his teeth, making her cry out. With a tender stroke to her jaw, he leaned down to kiss her, only pausing to remove his shirt, throwing it on the bedroom floor to be forgotten.  

Natasha gasps. His body was perfect, every part of it chiseled and well-defined.  From the hard planes of his stomach to his sculpted chest, his physique left no doubt that he spent hours in the gym.  Once Thor undid his belt,  he descended upon her slowly, feeling the redhead tremble beneath him.

Returning to massage her breasts, Thor rubbed his thumbs over her sensitive nipples as she tried in vain to raise her hips toward his touch. He starts trailing kisses down her torso while she moaned, ending his journey with a light kiss to her pelvis. 

"Thor, no. Wait!"

He looked up at her, seeming worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not so sure about this..."

Thor frowned, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.  

"Relax and enjoy." He said reassuringly. 

Then, after removing  the small dainty panties she wore, he draped her legs over his shoulders and began to kiss the inside of her thigh.  Again, he dragged on slowly, relishing in the groaning whimpers he received from  the Russian. When  at last he arrives at her opening, she is soaking wet.   

"Look at me Natasha." Thor commands.

Thor was taking charge of the situation, Natasha realized, and it being the first time anyone controlled her in bed, she actually liked it.

When she met his gaze he bit the inside of her thigh, then dives in, licking  her clit until it was hard and throbbing.  Stiffening his tongue, he drew her nub into his mouth and sucked gently. Natasha arched in response, encouraging him to slide a finger inside her. He found no resistance, so introduced yet another finger before he begins to move them.  Her moans started increasing , becoming higher in volume as she clutched at the sheets. 

"I'm cumming Thor!" She panted.  

And as the  pressure climbed within her, she screamed louder and louder. The blonde's mouth continued to suck at her throbbing clit and Nat could feel his beard scraping against her thighs and his fingers dipping in alongside his tongue.

She had never felt as aroused as she had in that moment. Unable to take it much longer, she reaches down to pull on Thor's blonde locks, writhing against his open mouth and Thor grabs her hips, allowing her to ride the waves of her first orgasm.

Natasha had barely come down from her orgasmic high when she noticed Thor standing up to unzip his pants and drop them at his ankles.  The redhead's eyes went wide once she saw the massive size of his hard on. Thor then takes his cock and right before her eyes began to slowly stroke up and down his shaft. 

He reaches into the nearby nightstand for a condom, slips it on, and proceeds to lean back down to kiss Natasha. He rolled her over until she's on top straddling his hips and he could feel his erection nudging at her entrance. Without further delay, Natasha slides down carefully, wincing at the stretch since she was unaccustomed to such a well-endowed man.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked , showing his concern.

Natasha only nodded, and distracting  herself with a kiss to his lips, she sinks down on his length entirely. Thor's cock hits every spot inside her perfectly, provoking her to let out a moan mere seconds from bottoming out.  Thor looked up at her with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, watching her in awe before fastening his hands to her hips to lovingly stroke her skin. The redhead used  her own hands to find leverage against  his stomach as she achieved a rhythm, pushing up and down on his cock.

"You're so tight, Natasha." Thor growled, shutting his eyes in bliss.

The pain had subsided and pleasure had taken over, driving Natasha into  a frenzied   pace, her movements becoming faster and deeper. Seeking more stimulation, she fondled her own breasts, squeezing her nipples while Thor's hands  continued to clench at her hips.  And he never stopped kissing her, his lips dragging across hers tenderly despite the desperate way her legs  wrapped around his waist.

“More... please..."  She murmured.

"You want more, Natasha?"

Taking his face in her hands, the redhead kissed him roughly. 

"Yes! Fuck me Thor, please! Fuck me harder!"

He let out a grunt of satisfaction before flipping their positions and  slamming into her completely. 

Thor pulls out slightly, and again orders, "Look at me." 

When Natasha looked up, he begins to move and Natasha raises her hips to meet his thrusts. The pressure began to increase within her once again and she knew that this time her orgasm would be much stronger than before.

"Cum, Natasha.  Cum for me."

Holding her tightly, he continued his onslaught until Natasha climaxed, screaming,  as her walls tightened on his cock, eliciting a groan from the blonde.

"I'm gonna cum, 'Tasha..." Thor grunted.  

He  rammed deep into her one last time before finding his release inside of her.

After  their breathing was restored, Thor slid out of her and removed the condom. He lays down beside her again, showing his affection by hugging her body close and planting a kiss to the top of her damp head.  

"I know it's too soon  to say this but... I think I love you, Nat."

The revelation startled Natasha but she didn't answer, instead she kissed his chest and closed her eyes.  

In light of everything that had happened, she had a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and arrangements of blackthunderluver. She is amazing!
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> WARNING: explicit sexual content, if this is not to your liking, please do not read. You have been warned.
> 
> No more nothing to add, enjoy!

Natasha woke up the next morning when the cold air hit her skin. She opened her eyes and realized that she was not in her bed and definitely not in her room.  When memories from the night before flooded her mind, she could not stop herself from smiling,  though now she found that she was alone.   She stood up and the muscles in her legs still ached, leaving no doubt that sex with Thor had been as amazing as she had remembered.  There were clothes strewn throughout the room, so Natasha did her best to search through the chaos for whatever was hers.  Trying and failing to locate her bra, Natasha did manage to rescue her panties.  Since her dress was also nowhere to be found, she opted to wear Thor's shirt to at least cover a little of her nakedness.

After leaving the bedroom, she went into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see Thor there preparing what appeared to be breakfast. Natasha watched him at the stove, wearing only sweatpants and humming a cheerful tune. His broad back was facing her and his skin was golden with scratch marks from the night before still visible on his flesh.  

"I didn't know you were a cook."

"What are you doing awake?" Thor asked, Natasha's voice having caught him unaware.  He turned to face her as he placed his freshly made scrambled eggs onto a plate. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." 

"I don't usually sleep late." The redheaded waited, watching him carry two plates to the table and sit before she added quietly, "Thor, I think we should talk about what happened last night."

He placed a plate with bacon, eggs, and burnt toast in front of her as she slid onto the stool beside him.

"You like me, don't you?" Thor asked her.

" Yes, you're very charming , but this...you and me... it's wrong."

"But you fascinate me, Tasha. I have never made love the way I make love to you.

"And does that happen with Jane? Because I keep feeling guilty, Thor."

"I know , I do too, but I can't avoid this.  I have you near, and all I want is for you to be mine."  Thor reached out to cup her face in his palm, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Natasha  took  his hand in hers and then stood abruptly. "I can't. I don't want to fall in love again and then suffer." 

"No, I'd rather die before seeing you suffer for my love, Nat.  I will fix all these obstacles between us, but please stay with me."

"Last night you told me I should start a relationship with Steve." She reminded him.

"I was an idiot.  Just the mere thought of you being with Steve turns my stomach.  I want you to be mine  and mine alone Natasha." Thor confessed, grabbing her by the waist possessively and pulling her toward his body. 

"This won't work Thor."

"Let's try. I know you want me; I see how you tremble when I touch you."

Natasha's quiet for a moment  until she can think of a compromise.  

"One week. We can try being together for a week and if it doesn't work..."

"We will again return to being just friends." 

Thor broke out into a smile that was impossible for her to refuse, so she nodded her agreement.

"I love you, Nat."

He again took her face in his hands and planted a tender kiss on her lips, one that was more delicate than the kisses they had shared the night before.

Natasha's hands tangled in his hair as Thor wrapped his arms around her to caress her waist softly.

"I must admit,  I love seeing you in my shirt.  It really turns me on."  

"And I love seeing your body. How the hell do you manage to have arms this big? " Natasha marveled.  Then flirtatiously, she slid her hands down his muscular arms, causing Thor to let out a deep chuckle.  

"Just a little time at the gym." He kissed her again, using the opportunity to slip  his hands underneath her shirt and deliver a tight squeeze to her ass. 

"I'm dying to fuck you again." Thor told her  huskily.

"And I'm starving. And  I kinda reek, so I would like to take a shower first. "

"Well, how about sex in the shower and then breakfast after?"

"I like it. But I'm  definitely making breakfast this time.  This toast looks  horrible."

"Hey!  I will not let you criticize my toast."

The redhead arched a brow at him.  "Oh yeah? And what will you do about it? Punish me?"

The blond flashed her a wicked little grin. "That sounds good."

"You don't have the guts!" Natasha scoffed.

"You wanna try me?" And with that, Thor hefted her over his shoulder to carry her to the bathroom.

* * *

The shower water was hot and the steam that had built up in the room was thick; however, this did not stop Thor from admiring every part of Natasha's body.

"You look even more beautiful when you're wet." Thor said. 

The blond wasn't lying, for though she was completely soaked with red hair sticking to her wet skin, she was still beautiful as ever.

Natasha gave him a coy smile then slipped one of her hands  around his cock and started stroking slowly. She could feel Thor's groan reverberate through his body, but he was quick to retreat. 

"Not today."

She had raised her eyes to look at him but before she could protest he had cornered and  pinned her against the shower wall. He knelt before her, propping  her legs up on his shoulders, and then pressed his mouth into her sex. The redhead cried out when she felt his tongue circle her clit. 

He sucked at in until it was swollen, until Natasha was pushing her hips forward and grinding her crotch against his  face.  As that familiar  wave of heat traveled over Nat's body, Thor could hear her moaning obscenities under her breath.  Soon, her entire body tensed and Thor knew she was close to orgasm. Before she could reach it, he stood up, leaving her confused.

"What the hell?" Natasha asked, clearly frustrated.

"I said I was going to punish you." Said Thor, an arrogant smirk plastered on his mouth.

"Thor please..."

Before she could beg some more, Thor advanced upon  her again, this time  positioning her legs around his waist.  He sought leverage, supporting her back against the wall and then in one swift movement, he entered her. 

"Shit!" Natasha swore, her voice so low that it was almost indiscernible.

But the the blond noticed, stopping to withdraw a little. "Sorry, I got carried away.  You good?"

With a hard kiss and a  sharp tug to his hair, Natasha replied, "Fuck me." 

Smiling lasciviously, Thor began to move inside her,  his thrusts rough but not as deep.  She threw her head back against the stall in ecstasy as the water sprayed them both. Before long, the only sounds in the shower were the throaty echoes of her moans, the slap of his cock against her sex, and the patter of  falling water.

Natasha couldn't last much longer and the orgasm Thor had previously denied her was approaching rapidly.

Panting she warned him, "I'm gonna cum." 

"No Natasha. You will cum when I say."

"Please Thor."

"Not yet!"

But Natasha could not stand it, so she tried to force her orgasm by squeezing her legs together tightly. When Thor caught wind of what she aimed to do, he quit moving completely. 

"What did I tell you?" Thor admonished, yet  the pleas continued to spill out her mouth. 

"Please Thor, Please." 

"You thought you could  mock my toast, then tell me I have no guts, Natasha?  How do you like your punishment?"

"No Thor, I need to cum, please."

The blond started moving again, a little faster, his thrusts pounding against her clit. Tears began to swell up in her eyes and she arched her body, trying to chase her pleasure but gaining no relief.

Thor too seemed to be losing control. His  voice sounded more hoarse than usual when he asked, "Do you think you've been punished enough, my sweet?" 

"Yes, please, yes. I do!  I can't take it anymore, Thor!"

"Then cum Natasha."

And so she did, burying her face into Thor's neck while uttering a few indecipherable words in Russian. Her nails dug fresh scratches into his  back, yet he  could  barely feel them since he was too busy trying to refrain himself from cumming inside her.

Once Natasha's breathing had evened out ,  the blond pushed into her  again.  It was just enough to coax him to the edge before he pulled out  to spill his seed upon the shower floor.

"If we do this again, you'll have to go on the pill. I don't think I'll be able to hold out  without  cumming in you."  Thor admitted, his own breath still labored.

"Next time will be better, I promise."  The redhead said, standing on her tiptoes to sweetly  kiss his parted lips.

Thor smiled into the kiss. "Let's finish washing. Someone promised me breakfast."

* * *

Natasha had to admit that she liked keeping company with Thor; after all, it had been a long time since she'd spent a whole day laughing and being pampered.  However, she was not entirely sure their relationship would work.  Even though she was not around, the blond still had a girlfriend and her return was inevitable.  And if that wasn't enough, Natasha still had Pepper's words echoing in her head: _"He’s dating Jane and though she can be a bit of a bitch at times, I don’t think he’s broken up with her yet."_

It was Thor's voice that  brought her out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, little red head?" 

"You don't want to know." 

Thor sat down on the couch beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I want to stop time right now." He murmured, leaning over to nuzzle her ear with his lips.

"Are you always so tender?"

The blond smiled, "Only when I'm in love."

"Were you in love with Jane?"

Natasha watched as Thor's expression immediately stiffened.

"Natasha..."

"Okay, never mind... I'm sorry."  

A silence fell between them before Natasha spoke again, " Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why are there no pictures of her?"  She pointed to the cluster of framed photos on the coffee table.

Sounding mildly aggravated, Thor sighed, removing his arm from around her. "You really want to talk about Jane?  I thought maybe it would be better if she wasn't mentioned every two seconds."

"Thor, I need some explanation for why you'd so easily cheat on your girlfriend. I don't feel comfortable in this situation.”

Natasha was taken aback when Thor stood up abruptly. “And you think I'm comfortable with this? I feel awful! I met Jane 7 years ago, and the first few months together were actually good.  Back then I thought I was in love with her but really I wasn't.  And I was always faithful, but when I met you I felt things I had never felt for her or anyone else.” 

Thor barely paused to catch his breath before raising his voice another octave. “And I would have loved things to be different. I would have liked not to be in love with you, not to hurt her, but I can't. So you want to know why I have no pictures of her!? It's because I don't love her!"

"Thor, I didn't want to make you feel bad. I love you." She declared, extending her  hand out to convince him to sit.  

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He apologized once reclaiming his seat.

"I'll be with you always, big guy, no matter what happens."

"You promise?"

Though she said nothing, Natasha sealed her promise with a kiss.   Thor's candidness was not what she had expected , but it had truly allowed her to reflect on the future of their relationship. And so she kissed him, sweet and gentle, wanting to convey all her love and trust through that one act.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've  met in a while, Tasha." Thor murmured before bracing her neck  between his palms to return her kiss more passionately. A quiet moan escaped his throat when the redhead bit his lip.

Climbing onto his lap, Nat had began to stroke him through his jeans until the sound of a ringing cell phone interrupted them.

"Don't answer."  Thor mumbled, then he returned to sucking softly at the underside of her neck.

"Thor, it's Steve, as I expected.  So I think I'd better answer."

Thor's countenance changed at the mention of his best friend, but he nodded his consent. "Agreed."

 _"Hi Steve!"_ Natasha greeted, feigning her enthusiasm.

As soon as Natasha started talking, Thor again resumed kissing her throat, this time sucking a little louder than before. Suddenly, Nat could feel his beard scraping against her neck, and though she loved the feeling of it, now was not the time.  She tried to push him away in vain, Thor instead deciding to slide a hand over her breasts, cupping and caressing them until he heard Natasha let out a moan into the phone.  

Amused by her reaction, Thor couldn't refrain from bursting out into deep, loud laughter. Meanwhile, Natasha fought to control her heavy panting. 

_"No Steve,  why would  I be with Thor?"_

_"_ _I swear I heard his laughter, Natasha"_ Steve was saying on the other end. _"Hey, you sound a little funny. Are you all right?"_  

_"Yeah, I'm just a little breathless since I'm exercising, so um... I'll call you later if you don't mind."_

_"Sure, I just wanted to ask you to coffee tomorrow, so we can finish our date."_

_"Okay, that's fine.  I'll see you tomorrow, Steve."_  

At this, Thor stopped to give the redhead a confused glance.  

 _"I have to go, bye!"_ And without waiting for him to say his own goodbyes, she ended the call.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Natasha scolded, annoyed with Thor's antics.  But Thor sounded angry for a whole different reason. 

"Did you just agree to see Steve again?" 

"Yes, we'll go out for a coffee."  Nat paused to smile mischievously at Thor, "We still have to finish  our dinner from last night."

Thor frowned but kissed her throat again, this time leaving small reddened marks that would undoubtedly be visible for  several days, "I want Steve to know you're mine. So I can be the only one who  touches you. " He growled into her ear.

She took Thor's face in her hands  and pinned him with a hard stare,  "You're terribly jealous, but I love it. Now stop talking and kiss me. "

"Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and arrangements of blackthunderluver. A wonderful job.
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been another exhausting yet pleasant morning for Thor, and after leaving Natasha at home, he went to his company's office to start work.  He was behind on a lot of things and needed to concentrate, so he worked through without a break for the first few hours. He was grateful for the distraction, however, since it helped him forget that Natasha would be meeting Steve again and how this time, he couldn't do anything about it.

In truth, Thor was beginning to have doubts about whether his relationship with the Russian would work.  There were just too many people caught in the middle who could suffer, and these dire consequences  often discouraged him.  But then there was Natasha: the woman he could not stop thinking about.  She had actually spent the weekend with him and it had been amazing!

The voice of Thor's secretary, Darcy, brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Odinson, sorry to interrupt." 

"Not a problem." Thor said.  Then, sitting up straighter in his chair, he tried to pay attention to what was in front of him.

"Don't forget, sir, you have  a meeting later today. " Darcy reminded him as she placed a folder full of documents on his desk.

"Yes, I know," Thor confirmed, before turning in his chair to  face her, "At 6 PM, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, I need you to  cancel it."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, sir, but I'm afraid it's rather important."

Thor arched an eyebrow at his secretary, "Darcy, you're a very good secretary and I'm sure you know how to fix things."

"Very well, Mr. Odinson." The woman sighed,  "And will you be having lunch here at the office?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Thor paused a few minutes to gauge her expression before he  spoke, "By the way, I wanted to thank you for your help the other night."

The brunette blushed a little, "That's quite alright, sir, it's my job."

"One that you do very well, I might add."  He smiled.  

Picking Miss Lewis as his secretary had been a very wise choice of his. She was beautiful, of course,  but what had mattered most  was that she was very knowledgeable in her field and an excellent problem solver. Without her, Thor's work would surely be in chaos.

"You may take the rest of the day off. I don't think I'll be needing you.”

"Thank you, Mr. Odinson."

"Please, call me Thor, Darcy." 

Smiling politely, Darcy nodded and then retired from his office. 

Alone once more, Thor leaned back in his chair and again  allowed his mind to drift to Natasha.  As much as he tried to forget her and focus on work, he found he could not.   He glanced at his cell phone a couple of times, thinking of calling her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her.  He knew her date with Steve was in just a few hours and he couldn't help but feel fear.  What if Natasha fell in love with Steve? If she realized that his friend was better than him? At least Steve wasn't a cheater who already had a girlfriend.   But Thor rid himself of  these thoughts quickly once he remembered how  she had promised to be with him forever.  

Standing, he took off his jacket and left his office.  He needed to talk to someone about all the troubles in his life and he had just the person in mind.

* * *

After driving for some time, Thor had finally reached his intended destination, The Hamptons.   It was probably his least favorite place in the world, but he had no choice; it was the place where he had grown up and the only memory that remained of his childhood. 

He parked in front of a luxurious home on a large estate that had swimming pools, a  tennis court, a golf course, and all the amenities one could imagine.  There was no doubt that Thor had always had a good life. 

"Mom?!" Thor called out.  As he entered the house, all his childhood memories came flooding back just as they always did whenever he visited.

"Son!  Oh how I've missed you!" Exclaimed the woman while running to hug her son.

Frigga was Thor's mother,  a beautiful woman who was tall and stately with blonde hair and blue eyes like her son.  She was one of the few people who Thor would give his life for if necessary.

"As I have missed you, mother."

"What a joy to have you here! Come sit back, you're in your home now." Frigga said, ushering him toward the living room.

"Mom, you know this isn't my house." Thor reminded her,  "It's yours and it was Dad's."    But he made himself comfortable in one of the large arm chairs anyway.

"Well,  never mind that," His mother said before sitting down next to him. "You're staying for dinner, I hope?"

"Yea sure. I didn't really have any lunch so I am a little hungry."

"Thor, you know I don't like it when you forget to eat!  I'm gonna fix you a sandwich."

Stretching his arm out in front of her, Thor blocked Frigga's path, "No, Mom, wait. I wanna talk, first."

His mother frowned and in mere seconds a look of worry donned upon her face.  "Is something wrong?"

"No... well actually, I don't know." Thor ran his hands through his hair sheepishly, and then confessed, "I'm in love, Mom."

"Oh son, I knew that.  And I imagine Jane is  just as in love with you."   She smiled sweetly.

"Jane isn't who I'm in love with."  Thor admitted. He sighed somewhat frustrated and added, "It's another woman. I met her a few days ago, but I swear mother, she's amazing. She's intelligent, beautiful, has a great personality... she's just perfect.”

"In all my life, I've never heard you talk like that about a girl."   Frigga said, giving him a knowing smile. "But what of Jane?"

"That's the big problem. She still doesn't know. I couldn't tell her because she's still away traveling. And the worst  part is I've already been with this other woman."

"Oh Thor, what a mess!"

"Don't I know it." The blonde chuckled wryly in agreement, "But what I don't know is what to do about it, mom. Should I just tell Jane?"

"It's better that you tell her sooner rather than later, my love.  If you keep stalling time, things could get worse.  Do you really love this new girl?" Frigga asked.

"With all my heart, mom." Thor affirmed, smiling sadly, "I love her so much that I'm afraid of losing her."

"Why do you say that?"

"You remember Steve Rogers, don't you?" His Mother nodded,  "Well, he is also interested in her. I'm afraid that she'll come to think that he's better than me."

"Son, no one is better than you. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother." Frigga stretches out a hand to fondly pat her son's cheek, "You're handsome and smart. If that girl can't see that in you,  then you deserve another who can."

"But I don't want another woman, Mom. I want her! I want her to be the mother of my children.”

"Please Thor!" Frigga gasped, "Finally God listens!  I do hope you have kids quickly. I deserve to see my grandchildren grow up."

"It was only an expression mother!" Thor said, rolling his eyes at Frigga's outburst.  

"I know, but believe me, I'd love you to have children. They would be so beautiful." She cooed.

"And because you can't ask Loki?"

"I do, but he won't listen." Frigga pouted with a sad sigh.

Loki is Thor's younger adopted brother who had grown up alongside him since childhood. He is married to Sif, one of Thor's best friends, but so far the couple remained childless.  After the death of their father, the two brother's relationship  had been strained and they  had gone a long time without being on good terms.   But thanks to Sif and Frigga, things had fortunately returned to normal and their relationship had improved considerably.

"Well son, that's my point of view: I think you should talk to Jane. She's a good woman.  I'm sure she'll understand.”

"Thanks mom, I really needed your advice." Thor approached his mother and hugged her gently.

"You didn't tell me the name of this new girlfriend of yours." 

The blonde separated from the hug to look his mom in the eye, "She's not my girlfriend yet. Everything's still new so we're just getting to know each other. But... her name is Natasha. Natasha Romanoff.”

"Romanoff? I am familiar with that name. I'd love to meet her.” Frigga hinted.

"I promise to bring her around very soon."

"That sounds fantastic! I want to see the  woman  who stole  my little son's heart." Thor grinned at his mother's affection as she pinched his bearded jaw.

"What do you think about me making your favorite dinner?"

"I think I'd like that."

Happily, Frigga rose in her seat, prepared to go and cook her child's most beloved dish, but Thor stopped her one final time.

"Thanks again mom.  I love you." 

"And I you, son." Frigga said softly,  planting a tender kiss upon his forehead.  

Call it mother's intuition, but right then and there, she could see in her son's  eyes that he wasn't lying. He truly was in love for the first time in his life.  And that made her proud.

* * *

"Oh God Natasha, I  can't  believe you slept with Thor Odinson. I hate you!"

"Maria, lower your voice! We're in the street for God sakes!" Natasha whispered, squeezing  her friend's arm in an attempt to keep her silent.

Natasha needed to tell one of her friends what had happened over the weekend with Thor, and Maria Hill had been her choice; although, Maria's loud reactions almost caused Nat to regret this.   She of course had first thought of telling Pepper, but she abandoned this idea immediately after she thought  about how mad her best friend would be at her.  So Natasha found it best to avoid that dreaded conversation with Pepper as long as possible.

"I'm sorry! It's just that ... shit Natasha!" Maria squealed,  "You've fucked the hottest guy in New York. I don't understand why you're keeping it a secret.”

"Maybe because he has a girlfriend."  Retorted Natasha, sarcastically.

The brunette just shrugged. "Ah well, you're right." 

Their talking ceased until after both women had crossed the street and safely entered a clothing shop.

"But hey..."  Maria continued, "I'm sure he'll  break up with her soon enough."

"What if he doesn't?" Natasha questioned, sounding doubtful.

"If he doesn't, let him rot!"

"Maria, keep your voice down!" Natasha hushed her once more.

"Sorry."  Maria went back to browsing through some dresses, this time lowering her voice. "Natasha, you're beautiful. If he decides to go on with his stupid girlfriend, you have many men in line willing to take his place. Trust me."

"But I don't want another man; I want him."

The brunette quit shuffling through clothes to look at her friend carefully. "Don't tell me you're in love!" 

"I don't know, Maria. I hope for my sake that I'm not, but... he's such a gentleman and I love that about him." The redhead sighed dreamily.

"Oh please," Scoffed Maria,  "I can't believe you've already fallen in love. He fucked you twice and you're in love."

Despite herself, Natasha blushed bright at her friend's crude phrasing.

"I can't talk to you seriously. You know that?  And it was more than just twice." Nat added in a quiet voice.

"Okay, TMI!" Maria grimaced. "So, have you told Pepper?" 

"No! And you aren't to tell her either! She'll be furious if she finds out.”

"And if you hide it from her, it will be even worse. You have to tell her, because sooner or later she'll find out.  And Thor is Stark's friend and you know how big a mouth Tony has.”

"You're right, but she'll kill me. She wants me to be with Steve."

"Rogers?" She turned her head to eye the redhead seriously.  "Really Nat?  You want every handsome man in New York?"

"Wrong! I don't want any of them, well ...  just one. And lucky for you, you have Barton, who is also quite handsome.”

"Hey, I get what I can take." Joked Maria with a wink,  "But you're right. Though what will you do? "

"About what?"

"About Thor. And Pepper.”

"With Thor, I'll continue on as before, I guess. And with Pepper, I don't really know."  

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of Nat's text tone, causing  her to glance at her phone and tell Maria, "It's him."

"What's it say?"

"I had asked him earlier if we could see each other tonight and he had said yes.  But he just rescheduled for tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, don't be sad, your best friend Maria will comfort you. We'll buy a ton of clothes so you won't have to think of your beloved prince."  Teased the laughing brunette while moving closer to embrace her.

"You're an idiot." The redhead chuckled, "But I have to go. I have a date with Steve.”

"Ooh, your other prince!"

"Stop it, Maria.  I swear, sometimes you're unbearable.”

Natasha left the store after saying goodbye to Maria. She had felt a great weight lift from her shoulders after telling her friend and she was relieved she didn't have to carry this secret alone.  She also hoped Maria could offer her more advice if things progressed and got even more complicated.  Though Pepper was usually her go to for advice, she was still hesitant to tell her.  However, she  did plan to eventually.  As Maria had said, sooner or later she would find out and it was better if it came from Natasha's own mouth rather than Stark's blabber mouth.  

Keeping a leisure pace, the Russian walked a few blocks over  to the coffee shop where she would meet Steve.  She was not exactly thrilled at the thought of this, after all, she hoped to end things with him on this date.  He was a nice person, so she hoped he'd accept being her good friend.  She honestly  was not interested in Steve romantically and instead hoped to maintain a relationship with Odinson, despite its complicated nature.

Upon entering the cafe, Natasha quickly spotted Steve sitting at one of the tables. The blonde rose from his seat when he saw her coming.

"Steve," She acknowledged , smiling slightly.

"Nat, you look beautiful!" He greeted.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome."

Wasting no time, Steve helped her to her seat like a gentleman and removed her coat so he could slip it over the back of her chair.  That's when he noticed the red and purple bruises on Natasha's throat.

"Natasha!" He exclaimed shocked, "What happened to your neck?"

The redhead's hands flew to her throat. "Oh this?"   

She almost didn't know what to say, for it had been almost impossible to cover the marks Thor had left behind.

"Uh, I think it's an allergy or something.  It's nothing serious."  She lied, smiling nervously, but Steve looked unconvinced. 

"Well, if you say so..." 

"Shush, I'm fine." She gave his hand a gentle touch with hers,  "Besides, I'm not the one who had their home robbed."

"Well lucky for me that was a false alarm. Apparently someone wanted to play a mean joke on me." He explained, before sighing in frustration.

She smiled at him encouragingly, "Aw well, at least nothing bad happened." 

"You're so sweet, Nat." The blond reached out to tenderly stroke her cheek , but abruptly, she pulled away from him.

"Sorry Steve, I ..."

"I get it.  You don't like me, right?"  

"It's not that, it's just that... I'm interested in someone else and don't want to hurt you by stringing you along." Natasha patted his hand, hoping to soften the sting of her words.

Steve's face fell as the realization hit him. "It's Thor, isn't it?"

"Steve..."

"It's him.  And he was with you on the phone yesterday too." 

Natasha didn't answer. She simply lowered her head, trying to avoid his eyes.

"And your neck, that was him. Look at me, Natasha." Steve pleaded in a whisper.

She looked up at him quickly to find his  blue eyes staring back at her. "Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to suffer.”

"Don't worry about me,  as long as it's not you who is doing the suffering." Steve slid his chair closer to her before speaking again, "Look Natasha, Thor is my friend and will always remain so. And of course I like you: you're intelligent and beautiful. I only ask that you be careful. I know that Thor is not a bad person, but you might get hurt inadvertently. And I want you to know that you can always count on me, no matter what happens between us.” 

"Thanks Steve, you're so kind." The blonde smiled back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "But promise me that no one else finds out about  this."

"I promise." Steve nodded solemnly, then almost wistfully he added,  "You're so beautiful... it's inevitable more than one man would end up falling  for you." 

Natasha turned a shade of red at his compliment.

"So, how about us ordering something to drink?" Steve suggests after chuckling warmly at her bashfulness.

"Yes please. And also something to eat. I'm starving.”

Natasha  was now both pleased and relieved, for her date with Steve had not been as bad as she'd imagined. She had clarified the specifics of their relationship and the blond had been very understanding of her true feelings. 

Now all that  remained was for her to talk with Pepper, yet somehow she expected this particular discussion to be more difficult than all the others.  While her relationship with Thor had to be kept secret until he could tell Jane, Natasha felt her friend should know. After all, if it hadn't been for Pepper, she may not have even met Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter return the scenes Thortasha. Thank you for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation and arrangements of blackthunderluver. She is the best!
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> WARNING: explicit sexual content, if this is not to your liking, please do not read. You have been warned.
> 
> No more nothing to add, enjoy!

Natasha knew it was time to face Pepper.  Miss Potts was her best friend and she could not hide her relationship from her any longer. Besides, if she was truly a friend, she would try to understand her involvement with Thor.  And so with all the resolve she could muster, Nat went to Stark's office and, once checking in with his secretary, went directly in. 

"Pepper, we need to talk." Said Natasha bluntly.  She sat down without an invitation, finally ready to confess the truth. 

"Whoa, hold on there, Nat." Pepper exclaimed, looking up surprised, "Does it have to be just now?" 

There were stacks of paper scattered all over the desktop, proving that Pepper had been right in the midst of something important. Despite this, Natasha decided to cut to the chase.

"I've slept with Thor" 

Pepper froze once the reality of her friend's confession hit her. She immediately stopped whatever she was doing to give Nat her full attention.

"What!? Really?"

"Really. And I know that you don't like me being with him because you want me to be careful, but I just couldn't avoid it, Pep."  
  
"Oh no..." The strawberry blonde's brow furrowed in irritation, "Shit Natasha! But what about Steve?"  
  
"I don't like Steve, Pepper." The redhead shot back, ready to defend her relationship to the end.  "As I've said, he's handsome but not what I want."

"And you know that Thor is what you want?" 

"I really don't know how to explain it.  How I feel ... it's like I'm in love with him." Natasha smiled as she thought about everything that had happened between her and Thor. "I'm happy Pep." She finally added, softly.

"Oh Nat!"  Pepper leaned forward to take her friend's hands from over the desk "I don't want you to suffer... like you did back in Russia."  
  
"And I don't want to suffer again, but I feel  like  it's too late to turn back."  
  
"Has he spoken to Jane?" Pepper wondered curiously.

"Not yet, but I guess it'll be soon. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I suppose so."  Pepper grimaced, still not entirely convinced, "Does anyone else know?"  
  
"Maria. I told her yesterday. And Steve"  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
"He told me to be careful, but he didn't think Thor was capable of hurting me."  
  
"Oh no, Thor is a good man. I've known him long enough and he's definitely not unkind, but if he does somehow manage to hurt you, it might be done unintentionally." Natasha lowered her eyes, trying not  to let Pepper see the sadness hiding there.  "But it'll be okay. If youdo get hurt, you'll deal. I know you're stronger than you look."  
  
The redhead lifted her gaze to see her friend's encouraging smile. "Thanks for understanding."  
  
"You're my best friend, Nat, and I will always support you in your decisions. Although we won't always agree, as in this case for example.”

"I know," Natasha then leaned back against her chair to level her friend with a smirk, "Still, you could say we're even." 

Pepper stared back at her with a raised brow.

"I don't find your choice in Tony all that appealing either." Natasha explained.

Pepper met this confession with a hearty laugh. "Oh Tasha, Tony can be very egocentric, but believe me, it's all a mask.  Deep down, he's the kindest person that I've ever known. 

"I hope so.  I wouldn't want him to hurt you either." Natasha said darkly, frowning at her friend.  
  
"Calm down, I have it under control." Pepper winked.

"Well I could say the same about Thor. It's complicated, but we'll be fine. You don't have to worry."  Natasha then graced Pepper with her most lighthearted smile, hoping to convey how at peace she was with the situation. 

"I know, girl. Believe me, Thor loves you. And don't ask me how I know.”  
  
Natasha seemed surprised, but nodded. "Okay. If you say so"  
  
"There are some things that Tony told me, but I can't tell you. At least, not right now" Pepper shared in a whisper.  
  
Though still somewhat confused, the redhead nodded again, "Of course, but at some point you'll tell me, right?"  
  
"I promise."

What began as a tense conversation between the two women had thankfully ended in peace, especially for Natasha who had at first feared her friend would be angry, yet now was pleasantly surprised by how calmly Pepper had taken the news.   The redhead could sense her life beginning to change for the better.

 

* * *

 

If there was something that captivated Natasha, it was being a dance teacher. She really loved dancing, for it helped create a time and space where she could feel free and express her joy through the language of dance. The fact that she could teach someone else to feel free like this greatly inspired her, just as she hoped she inspired the young girls she taught.  Plus, most of her pupils reminded her of herself when she was a child just beginning to practice and exercise such discipline.  

Today's class had come to an end, leaving Natasha in the studio to wait for parents that had yet to pick up their young daughters.  She had preoccupied herself by finishing some reports when three of her students came running up to her. 

"Miss Natasha, there's a man at the door looking for you." A small girl with curly blonde hair explained, somewhat excitedly.  
  
"He's like a prince, Nattie. He's got nice blue eyes and looks like somethin' out of a fairy tale. He's brought you a bunch of flowers too!" Another girl added, sounding just as gleeful as the first. 

"Yea, he's a very handsome man ...  tall and blond." The little blonde student finished.

As all three girls bounced in their excitement, Natasha quickly realized who they were talking about and smiled at the thought of him. Still, she was a little shocked to see Thor come through the door, surrounded by dozens of other little girls jumping all around him animatedly. She laughed when she caught Thor's expression: he seemed so lost among all the children.

Thor lifted his eyes to meet Nat's amused gaze and between gritted teeth asked for help. Someone was obviously not accustomed to being cornered by little girls.

Natasha clapped to gain the girls' attention. "Alright girls, let's go get our things. Your parents will arrive at any time now."

To Thor's relief, the group of giggling girls quickly skittered away from him and went in search of their belongings. 

Grateful, the blond smiled at Natasha,  approaching to greet her with a soft kiss.

"Thanks for rescuing me." He said while offering her the white roses he'd brought. "You are beautiful, as always."

"And you're lying. I just wrapped up a class and I'm a sweaty mess."   But Natasha took the bouquet anyway and admired them joyfully. "Why thank you!"

"You're perfect." Thor told her, taking her face in his palms,  "And mine." He added before kissing her gently.  
  
Another blonde girl, but with green eyes, stood at Thor's feet, observing him carefully. Thor glanced down at her and thought for some reason that this is what his and Natasha's child might look like someday.  

"Hi, I'm Beth!" The girl introduced herself, smiling brightly.    

He gave her a friendly smile in return, "Hello! I'm Thor!" 

"You look like a prince. Have you been here before?"

Thor seemed amazed at the boldness of this small child, though he tried his best to answer her. "No, it's my first time visiting. And thank you, you look like a princess yourself."   And not being able to resist her cuteness, Thor placed a hand over the little girl's head to gently ruffle her hair.

"Are you our teacher's boyfriend?"  
  
"I ... um ... I..."  Thor spluttered.  The question had caught him off guard, considering who it came from.   He had rarely been as nervous as he had at that moment.  
  
Despite the situation, Natasha couldn't help but  burst out laughing when she saw Thor's panicked  face. She decided to intervene once again to save her gentleman caller. "Beth, he's simply a friend."

"But ...why did he kiss you?" The little girl asked, looking confused.

"Because it's something adults do when they like each other" She tried to explain.

"So he is your boyfriend!"  Beth accused, her small arms crossed as she stared down the couple. 

"Well, maybe."  Natasha bent to the child's level, "But no one can know. You have to keep it a secret, okay sweetie?"

Nodding, the little blonde smiled satisfied, then  reunited with her friends.  
  
"For little kids, they certainly are curious."  Thor commented, his forehead wrinkling.  
  
"They're girls, Thor, it's normal."  
  
"I must admit, I got a little nervous there."  Thor confided as he let out a sigh.

Nat giggled at his uneasiness.

"I've noticed."  She smiled while patting his cheek, "You're adorable, big guy."

He grinned mischievously, "I know, I've been told.  Hey, what do you say we go to dinner? There are some things we need to talk about."

"I'm a little tired, so if you don't mind I'd like to leave that for another day."   
  
"Of course. Then we can have dinner at my place  and maybe have a little fun later on." He added with a roguish wink.

"I would love to."  Natasha agreed.

And so the redhead wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Natasha always liked her time spent at Thor's place and she was beginning to feel more comfortable there, which was nice. She had even enjoyed a  nice shower at his place, and though her own shower was comfortable, there was no comparing to his grand master bathroom.  

Despite bringing a change of clothes, Nat had a weakness for Thor's clothes, for they were much more comfortable than hers and so she slipped on one of his shirts.  Once she finished towel drying her hair, she went into the living room and found the blond standing in front of the large window, shirtless and wearing only jeans.  

As Natasha took in his naked torso, she mused that she could admire his muscled back for days and never get bored. He was every inch of perfect and looked like he'd been hand sculpted by the gods. Leaving her damp towel draped over the nearest chair, she approached him quietly to lay her head against his back and pull her arms around his front, embracing him.

"Have I told you your back drives me crazy?"  She teased as she playfully sunk her teeth into the tan skin at his shoulder. 

He chuckled at her remark, then positioned her until she was in front of him and able to look out the window. Gasping, Nat took a moment to appreciate the incredible view before her. The street was quiet and there was no sign of life but the city lights in the distance.  Meanwhile, Thor wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her in to rest his chin on her head.  

"You smell like flowers." He said, inhaling her scent.  
  
"It's a new perfume. You like it?"  
  
"Anything that has to do with you I like."  He uttered, kissing her neck and making her moan a little.  
  
"Thor, we're in front of a window." She warned him.

Undeterred, the blond delivered a gentle nip to her throat, pressing her against his body more.  "So?" 

"Someone might see us!" 

She could already feel Thor's cock stiffen as it brushed the cleft of her ass.

"Don't worry, no one's on the street and we're too high up for anyone to see."  
  
"Mmm Thor..."  She moaned again as she felt his hands caressing her thighs.

"Shh, relax." 

She could feel his lips against her ear and then his beard scraping her neck. Suddenly, he stepped forward, pushing Natasha until she was up against the glass.  Sliding a hand down to her center, he buried his fingers beneath her panties and managed to feel how sopping wet she already was. He grinned into her neck before planting a kiss there.

"You're so wet." He whispered, teasing her slit until he could introduce a finger into her tightness.   Natasha jumped a little against his hand, startled by the intrusion, yet Thor carefully eased  her into pleasure.  With slow moments, he rocked into her with his finger while his thumb stroked over her engorged clit. His other hand rose to grope her breasts, squeezing them through the shirt's fabric until her nipples visibly hardened.  Thor played with her clit a few more minutes before withdrawing his hand and leaving Natasha somewhat dazed.

"I want you to finger yourself until you cum, Natasha."  He ordered, slapping her bare ass for good measure and evoking another needy moan. 

Again, she lets out a long groan and once Thor had rid her of her panties, her fingers flew to her swollen sex.  Nat caressed herself, fingers dragging through her own slick and she already felt like she could explode.  She felt so wonderfully exposed, touching herself in front of Thor that she had to take a deep breath and bite her lip just to keep her composure. Being so wet, she easily dipped a finger inside and began to move it.  In return, Thor pressed her further against the glass while his hands slid under to pull at her erect nipples from beneath her shirt, an action that seemed to send more heat to Nat's groin.  

Pushing back, she could still feel the unmistakable bulge of Thor's cock nudging against her behind. This almost distracted her from Thor's talented fingers, rubbing at her nipples. Occasionally he pinched at the swollen buds with enough force to make Nat cry out and arch her back. And before she could realize it, the build up of being teased and worked over made her reach orgasm, shivering against the window pane for anyone who passed to see.  
  
The blond pulled her sweaty hair back, prompting her to look over her shoulder  at him.  Gaining her attention, Thor captured her lips with his own in a desperate kiss, then guiding his hands to her shirt, he yanked it apart, making buttons fly everywhere. He wasted no time, ripping it off her body to leave her standing naked before him. Now unprotected, Natasha's nipples smashed into the cold glass, making her shiver. 

Thor sounded hoarse when he positioned her hands above her head and  commanded: "Keep your hands there."

The redhead heard the rustling of jeans hitting the floor and then she was pulled a few inches away from the window,  forcing her to lean forward.  Thor gave his hardness a few rough jerks before Natasha felt the warm head of his cock rub against her wetness.

"Thor, please. I need you inside me." She begged him.

He let out a husky laugh and then thrust into her with one hard stroke.  He was rewarded by the echo of Natasha's throaty moan.  He drove into her hard and fast as she began to move her hips backward to meet his thrusts, her breasts slapping against the glass in time to his rhythm and sending another chill throughout her body.  Her senses practically overloaded when Thor's hand crept even lower to grind into her clit and teasingly stroke the hidden nub. 

To hell with beds, Natasha thought, for she was beginning to love this position!  She gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Thor's cock: every inch of it inside her hitting her sweet spot.  As he slammed into her again and again, he steered his hand away from her clit and up her torso to fondle the swell of her breast. Tugging at the flesh gently, he pinched her nipples until they were flushed with arousal. 

"Dammit Thor, I'm gonna cum."   Her voice had been almost inaudible so it was a miracle that Thor had even heard her.

Yet it was not just the sensations that were driving her wild.  She'd never admit it but, even though it was highly unlikely, just the idea of them being seen from the window was a major turn on.  Exhibitionism was something totally new for her, but it was something she realized she was willing to explore. 

"You like this?" Thor asked as he began to fuck her slowly. 

The redhead only nodded, unable to speak.

"I need you to tell me, Natasha." He rasped against her ear.  Just to entice her, he bit into her earlobe, allowing his beard to scrape the side of her neck.  

"Yes Thor.. I like it." The redhead panted, still hoping to encourage him to go faster. 

All of a sudden, Thor stopped thrusting to tip her head back and look into her eyes. "You're mine, Natasha." 

Natasha stared back and his eyes were bluer than ever.

He rammed back into her again, this time using all his strength, and just as she was about to finally climax, he stopped unexpectedly.  

He teased her like this a couple of times-  rubbing her clit, pinching her nipples, kissing her neck- anything to  bring her to the brink of orgasm before stopping and causing her to whine.

"Oh god! Don't stop Thor, please. I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
Smiling wickedly, the blond once again drove into her. Using his hands, he anchored her in place with a tight grip to her waist.  When he could feel Natasha's heat beginning to tighten around his cock, he knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Cum, Natasha. Cum for me now." He growled into the shell of her ear. Then, at last, he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down hard on his cock as she came.

Natasha cried out, uttering something indiscernible, and leaving   no doubt that this orgasm was much more intense than her first one. Her legs shook when she tried to stand so she gave up and collapsed against the window sill.

Thor just groaned. She was so tight that he couldn't take it much longer either. Finally, he lost control, and with a snap of his hips he grunted and shot his load into her as he shouted her name.

Natasha whimpered, feeling his seed spill inside her, hot and filling her completely. The sensation was enough to set her over the edge again and she came a third time, grinding her pussy into his groin and milking him to the last drop. 

Trying to catch his breath, Thor leaned both arms against the window to support his weight, bracketing Natasha between his arms. The redhead turned  her head to give him a satisfied smile. 

"You okay?" Thor asked, concerned.  He usually did his best to control himself, though he knew he could  still be a little rough at times. 

"Better than ever."  Nat grinned before planting a lingering kiss on his lips.  

Thor took her in his arms, rotating her just enough so she could lay her head upon his chest. "I'm sorry, baby. I think you need another shower."

Nat giggled against his skin. "I hate you."  

The blond laughed along with her, only stopping to pepper soft kisses across her forehead. "Come, I'll help you."

With a smirk, Natasha pulled away to look into his eyes, "Does that mean shower sex?"

"Damn, you're horny!" Thor exclaimed teasingly, "Will you ever get enough?"

"Not when it's my big guy." She said, kissing him again. "Unless you have better plans."  
  
He threads a large hand through her sweat dampened curls. "There are no better plans than being with you, my little redhead."

* * *

Thor always felt so at ease whenever he was with Natasha. There were moments when he wished he could just stop time and be with her for eternity. For years, he  had settled for a woman who had not made him happy and he had often felt trapped and uncertain how to end such a hopeless relationship.

From the side of his eye, Thor stole a glance at the Russian beauty at his side.  Her attention was focused on whatever was on the TV screen, but every now and then she'd look down to eat from the Chinese takeout they had ordered. Thor could have watched Natasha forever, so poised and beautiful. He could definitely imagine a life with this woman.

"Nat," Thor began in a quiet voice. She turned her head to look at him with  big green eyes, "I think we need to talk."

"I... I have nothing to say." Natasha said hesitantly. But she went ahead and positioned herself more comfortably on the couch, prepared for a lengthy discussion.

Thor cleared his throat and tried to make his tone sound as conversational as possible. "How was your date with Steve?" 

The redhead formed a small "O" with her lips, understanding donning on her face. "Ohh...that. Good, it went very good." 

He  raised an eyebrow  at her intrigued until she blurted out, "Steve knows about  us.”

"You told him?"  
  
"No, he discovered this," Natasha pointed to the small marks on her neck and watched as Thor smiled broadly, looking overly pleased with himself. "Ha, ha, very funny!"

"Sorry." Thor said sheepishly, biting  his jaw to control his smile,  "Well, what did he say after you told him?"

"Nothing, just to be careful."  Natasha witnessed Thor's furrowing brow as anger flickered across his face. "Hey, relax. He didn't direct that at you specifically, he just meant it as a warning due to your complicated relationship with Jane and all."

"Right, I wanted to talk to you about that. Remember yesterday, I told you that I couldn't see you that night because I had to leave the city?" Nat nodded. "Well, I had to go talk to a person very important to me. "

"Jane?" She asked, sounding fearful.  
  
"No, Nat. Jane is far from here." Thor stroked her cheek reassuringly, "What I meant is that I will speak to her soon. I'll clear the air between Jane and I so that you'll never even have to see her"

"Oh Thor, thank you. You've taken a weight off my shoulders. I've always worried that Jane and I crossing paths might be the worst thing that could happen  But truly, I thank you."  Smiling in relief, the redhead snuggled into Thor's arms.

He pulled her even closer to him, squeezing her gently.  She felt so warm, so soft.  He was sure he didn't ever want to let her go. 

"I love you Nat and I want you to be happy with me."

Natasha raised her eyes to meet Thor's clear blue ones. "I am, big guy. And I love you too."  

And then she kissed him with so much love and appreciation that he couldn't resist hugging her tighter and holding her body against his. 

His breath tickled her ear when he murmured, "Let's go the bedroom."   
  
"Now who's the insatiable one."  Natasha quipped, smiled impishly.  
  
"I just can't contain myself when I have such a beautiful woman" The blond paused to kiss along her neckline, leaving behind a faint row of marks. "Or do you prefer it against the window?"

"Thor!" She protested, scurrying out of his grasp. 

"What? I know you liked it." Thor grinned.  Leaning in, he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. "You're a dirty little girl who likes being watched while her boyfriend fucks her. Or am I wrong?" 

"Enough!" Nat almost shouted, her cheeks already turning pink. "Shut up! The faster you take me to the bedroom, the better."

With a nod and leering smile, Thor stood up, hefting the redhead over his shoulder to carry her away.

Like lovesick teenagers, their desire for each other never quenched,  and like most young lovers,  they didn't want anything or anyone to come between this love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrangements and translation of AutumnFroste. She has been my salvation!
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> WARNING: explicit sexual content, if this is not to your liking, please read with caution. You have been warned.
> 
> No more nothing to add, enjoy!

It was already Friday afternoon, the weekdays having flown by for Natasha and the redhead couldn't have been more excited. She knew this time would be no exception. She usually spent her weekends with Thor without a trouble in the world and she knew this time would be no exception. Since she had to wait until Thor got done at the office late that night, Natasha tried her best to occupy her time with other things. She made up her mind to go out and get groceries for his place intending to impress her boyfriend with dinner later. She barely had time to think up a menu when a knock on her door interrupted her planning.  Upon opening it, Natasha was surprised to find Thor standing before her dressed in casual clothes instead of his work suit.

"Thor? What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped away from the door to invite him in.

Thor stooped down for a soft kiss before answering, "I left the office early today so I decided to come and tell you about my surprise in person."

Shutting the door behind them, Nat eyed him seriously. "What kind of surprise?"

"Prepare a small bag with some clothes. We're spending the weekend out."

"But where are we going?" She questioned again, clearly intrigued.

"That's the surprise, now come on. Hurry!" The blond gave her a nudge toward her bedroom followed by a light swat to her ass.

"Hey!" Nat squeaked, rubbing her cheek while pretending to be offended.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Thor smiled as he made himself comfortable on a nearby armchair.

Leaving him to his own devices, Natasha went to pack a bag with a few changes of clothes. She was so excited, imagining where Thor would soon take her. In fact, everything with Thor was so exciting and new, it was a wonderful change from what she'd been used to.  Her previous relationship had been boring and passionless, and even the sex had been bad, but with Thor everything was different. Thor stirred feelings in her that she didn't even know existed, yet still at  times she often feared  her heart would be broken. She couldn't forget Jane: the ghost that haunted their relationship; and though she trusted Thor and believed him when he said he loved her and not Jane, that small voice inside of her was always there warning her to be careful.

Grabbing her luggage, she took one last look at her messy bedroom before walking out to meet Thor.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked as he stood up, ready to leave. Smiling, Nat simply nodded in reply.  "Well, let's go," before she knew it, she was already in Thor's car and at the start of their journey.

At least this time she felt relaxed, unlike the first time she had climbed into the car with him. Her curiosity getting the most of her, the redhead turned to pin Thor with a scrutinizing gaze. "Thor, I want to know where we're going."

"Do you know the Hamptons?" He paused to see her shake her head no,   "Well then, now you will."  

Nat crinkled her nose at the sly grin he directed her way, but he looked pleased enough to remain quiet on the matter for now. In fact, most of the trip was relatively quiet, though it was a comfortable quiet.

About an hour in, Nat had her feet propped on the dash as she turned to observe Thor. He was crooning _"Love is Strong" by the The Rolling Stones_ , his eyes fixed on the road. He made such a beautiful sight that she couldn’t help but smile while watching him. His hands were gripping the wheel strongly, and Nat could just make out the subtle flexing of those large firm arms of his.  He was in that extremely well-fitted gray t-shirt that she always loved on him because it perfectly outlined his muscles. His blond locks were pulled back in a sexy bun, even his profile was worthy of a model; with that terrifically set square jaw and neatly trimmed beard of his. When her object of affection caught her staring at him, he turned to her with a confused frown.

"You're perfect, Thor Odinson. I was very lucky to meet you." She gave him a slight smile before a wicked idea flashed into her mind. Gliding a hand down across the blond's waistband, Natasha delivered a gentle squeeze to his clothed crotch. Involuntarily, Thor's body trembled in response.

"Natasha! I'm driving! What are you doing?" Thor exclaimed, trying his best not to lose sight of the road.

"Maybe you should park the car for a minute," she replied in a seductive voice that sent chills of anticipation throughout his body.

The redhead could feel his cock begin to harden beneath his jeans and so she knew her plan was going perfectly. She was about to unbutton them and slip her hand inside when Thor stopped her by squeezing her wrist. "Wait..." was all he said, his expression bordering on tortured arousal.

Natasha smiled triumphantly and pulled away from his grasp. Ignoring his protest, she slid her hands into the folds of his open jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking him until he was hot and hard. It didn't take long for Thor to finally stop the car on the side of the road. Meanwhile, she had encircled her hand around his length formed a loose fist, jerking him once, twice, three times. Midway through the third stroke, Thor threw his head back to let out a deep groan.

"Damn it Nat," he swore.

The redhead didn't skip a beat, only stopping to remove his pants completely before returning to his cock. She spotted a small drop of pre-cum trying to escape and decided to smear it all along his cock head with her fingertips. Taking a breath, Nat noted how well endowed he was, but she was confident she could handle it. Without further delay, Nat offered Thor a mischievous grin before leaning over to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently. She could taste his musk: strong, masculine, a tad salty, but she loved every bit of it, she’d have to do this more often. Teasing him, she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft to map the veins hidden there.  As he grew harder, she lapped at the ridge under his cock head while her hands cupped beneath his sack. She assumed he liked her technique since she could hear Thor sighing softly at her ministrations.

Lifting off his manhood with a pop, Nat raised her head to look at Thor. She could see his gaze was filled with lust and that his eyes had darkened into that shade of  blue she knew so well. His breath was labored and little beads of sweat had already formed on his forehead. Satisfied at her success, Natasha smiled and took him in her mouth again, this time swallowing him whole.

"Shit!" Thor muttered once his cock hit the back of her throat, and then somehow he resisted the urge to buck into that soft, warm mouth of hers. Nat however simply tried her best to breathe through her nose and avoid gagging. She felt Thor's hands playing in her hair, and then with wide eyes she looked up again to meet his gaze.

"You look fucking beautiful."  He whispered, almost reverently.

Grinning around his dick, the redhead slowly withdrew from his shaft, sliding it just enough out her mouth to reach the top and suck before re-entering it. Thor's head fell back against the headrest yet a second time and he released another loud groan. Gently thrusting his hips toward her mouth, he fucked himself deeper down her throat. Without warning, Natasha moaned against him, the vibrations going straight to Thor's cock and causing a growl to escape him as he gripped the steering wheel for dear life. The strands of her red hair on her lap, her head bobbing up and down and the indescribable pleasure of her mouth would be etched forever in his memory.

"Oh God!" He shouts raggedly. Natasha allowed his cock to fall out her mouth, and then rans her tongue from base to tip.

"You like that, big guy?"

Closing her hand around his length, she stroked him up and down, only to fill her mouth with him again until he reached the end of her throat. She could tell Thor was close: his eyes now closed and head still rested on the back of the seat. Nat started pumping faster and faster, gagging herself in her attempt to bring him over the edge. She shamelessly sucked his cock so he would know she was deeply enjoying this.

The only sound heard in the car were the moans of Thor and the noises of the Natasha’s mouth sucking brazenly. "Nat, love. Too good.. I'm cumming!" She heard him groan then his hands were pressing against her head, pushing her down deeper until his whole body tensed. He filled her mouth with his hot seed, the first shot of cum hitting against the back of her throat, but Natasha didn’t complain. Instead, she swallowed everything Thor gave her enthusiastically.

She gave him a few extra sucks, just to make sure he was completely clean. She then settled down into her seat, wiping her lips on the back of her hand.

Thor, still leaning against the seat to catch his breath, opened his eyes to look at her. "For the love of God, Nat," He panted, "That was fuckin' awesome!"

Laughing at his praise, Natasha said, "Thank you. I could do it more often, don't you think?"

"Definitely yes!" The blond adjusted his pants so that he's fully covered before pulling her in for a kiss. He could still taste himself on her lips. "You are amazing."

"And don't you forget it."  Natasha joked, kissing him again. She stops mid-kiss to add, "I think we need to clean up a bit. Think we could make a stop before we reach our destination?"

"Whatever you say, ma'am,” with a chuckle Thor started the car and returned to the road once again. 

* * *

After an hour and a half and a quick stop at a gas station so Natasha could freshen up, the couple had finally reached the end of their trip. It was now about 9 p.m. and the night was still quite warm. Upon arrival, the redhead had been surprised when she saw the size of the house before her, having never seen a house so big and luxurious. While she was staring in awe, Thor took her small traveling bags and invited her inside. Trailing behind him, she had reached the foyer when a somewhat fruity fragrance suddenly hit her nose: it was both intoxicating and lovely.

"Welcome to my parents home." Thor announced with a sweeping gesture.

Natasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had Thor really taken her to meet his mother without having said anything to her first? Nat's eyes turned huge as she widened them at Thor. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Thor!" Another female voice called out.

Now distracted, Natasha watched a beautiful and sophisticated older woman approach and hug Thor who Natasha deduced must have been Thor's mother. This whole situation felt a bit strange and awkward for the redhead leaving her not quite knowing how to act. It was the first time she had experienced such anxiety ‘meeting the parents.’  She remembered meeting the mother of a former schoolyard boyfriend once, but at the time she had merely been a child. It was certainly nothing like the formal introduction she was about to receive.

"Mom!" Thor replied, sitting the luggage to the floor and embracing his mother. Once they had separated, he looked at Natasha proudly. "Mom, this is Natasha. Nat, this is my mother, Frigga."

The redhead smiled politely and walked over to say hello but she was startled when the woman hugged her like she'd known her for years.  Apparently, she was just as kind as her son.

"Natasha, what a joy it is to meet you!" The woman said, separating from the hug to give the young woman a once over. "Thor has told me so much about you. He was right when he said you were beautiful. I've been wanting to meet you, dear."

Natasha widened her smile graciously.  "Thank you. I wish I could say the same, but Thor didn't tell me we were coming."  She spared a moment to shoot the blond a murderous glare.

Frigga laughed at this comical exchange before continuing, "Well, I actually expected you both sooner."

"Oh, we had a slight delay on the road, that's all." Thor said, giving Nat a smug look in return.

"My son must love you very much, Natasha. He has only ever brought two girlfriends to this house. He was Jane's boyfriend for about a year before he brought her home the first time."

"Mom!" Thor cut in quickly, just in case his mother said anything else that could make Natasha uncomfortable.

Taking the hint, Frigga smoothly changed subjects, "Oh well, I'm sure you and Natasha would like to get settled. Why don't you take your bags up to your room, son?"

"Yes, Mom." Thor motioned for Nat to followed him, then kissing his mother's cheek, he grabbed the bags he'd abandoned on the floor.

The two climbed the stairs until they reached Thor's bedroom. It was very large and spacious, and yet totally different from his apartment in the city. He had it decorated with rich brown colors and the finest wood furniture. His king-sized bed looked so grand in the center of the room and his walls were accented with a variety of pictures. There was also large windows with heavy red curtains at their sides. Thor placed two overnight bags on the bed and turned to face  Natasha who was still observing every detail of his room.

"Tasha..." The blond took her by the wrists and pulled her toward him. He held her there reverently and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before resting his chin on top of her head.  She was so small compared to him, but that somehow made him want to never let her go.

Natasha wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest, listening to the quiet beating of his heart.  Neither said a word; they just enjoyed the peaceful moment, they enjoyed each other.

"I must admit you surprised me by bringing me here." Natasha confessed, breaking the silence. "Why didn't you tell me your mother knew about us?"

"I told her a few days ago. She insisted she wanted to meet you." Thor explained while tenderly rubbing her back. "The chips have fallen very well, I assure you.”

"Well, I hope so," Natasha pulled away slowly to look at his face, "I really like your home. Is this where you were born?"

Maintaining eye contact for only a second, Thor returns to their embrace, holding her small frame even tighter. "Not really. When I was born we lived in a much more modest house. Shortly after my birth my father began to make more money and they decided to move here."

Natasha nodded, "Well, I like it. Do you believe that someday we will have our own family and live in a house like this?"

This time it was Thor who pulled away from their embrace. He looked deep into her eyes, his expression almost puzzled. "Y-you want to have a family with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Natasha replied, smiling sweetly.

Thor leaned down to take her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "Tomorrow I'll take you on a tour of the whole house. We have horses.  There's also tennis courts, a golf course, an outdoor pool, an indoor pool."

The redhead nodded enthusiastically as she listened.

"Hey..." Thor began, a sly look clouding his face, "Have you ever fucked in a pool?"

"Thor!" His girlfriend scolded, shoving gently at his chest.

Thor laughed loudly, he loved it when she blushed that way.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs or my mother will come looking to talk with you. Trust me, I know." After a few more kisses, they both moved back down to the living room. Natasha didn't expect to see a new face waiting there for them .

"Loki!" Thor went smiling toward this mystery man, and then he met him with a bear hug so strong that it lifted the poor guy a few inches off the ground.  

Still watching, Natasha giggled into her hand.

"Thor, I know you're happy to see me, but put me down!" The man growled angrily.

"C'mere Nat, I present to you, Loki, my little brother." Thor ruffled Loki's hair as if the tall sleek man were still a child. Natasha noticed the glare Loki sent his brother's way.

She greeted Loki  with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Natasha."  

"Equally." Loki smiled back at her, just as friendly. "I didn't know you had broken up with Jane."  Loki directed at his brother.

"Um yea, we'll talk about that later." Thor stuttered a bit, trying again to save the awkward situation.

"Thor!"

The three turned to see who spoke and Natasha was yet again surprised to see an unknown female running towards Thor.  Once she reached him she leapt into his arms and hung from around his neck .

Looking on, Natasha tried to calm the twinge of jealousy already growing inside of her. This woman was stunning: tall, dark, with hazel eyes, and this beautiful stranger was now hanging from her boyfriend's neck.

"Hi, I'm Sif!" The brunette introduced herself, waving to Natasha.

Nat tried to put on her best smile, "Natasha."

"She's Loki's wife and my best friend, Tasha." Thor said, immediately clearing away any doubts that Natasha might have had.

"Oh, I see." Nat sighed, relieved, and just like that all her jealousy disappeared.    

"Excuse me everyone," Frigga interrupted from an archway, "Why don't we all go to the dining room? Dinner will be served in a few minutes."

Then, like the wonderful hostess she was, Mrs. Odinson invited everyone to prepare for family dinner.

* * *

 

Dinner was quiet and fun. Frigga told several stories about Thor and Loki when they were small making everyone laugh, less the brothers. Natasha liked the family that Thor had, making her miss hers. Frigga turned out to be a very nice woman with both Natasha and Sif. She made her feel so comfortable and they actually all made her feel at home.

Now Natasha was lying on Thor’s bed. It had been a long dinner so she was a bit tired and just wanted to sleep, but her desires were pushed away when she saw half-naked Thor come out of the bathroom. He had just finished bathing and was wearing black boxers. She couldn’t help biting her lip as she watched the blond walk toward her. He bent down and kissed her lips, Natasha gently grabbed his hair intensifying the kiss.

"I see someone wants to have fun," Thor said, babbling between the lips of the redhead. "Though I do not know if I should. You behaved very badly in the car. Perhaps, you should be punished. So you learn the lesson," he said sensually.

She knelt on the bed to be the same height the blond, crossing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. It was a hard and wicked kiss, their tongues fighting each other for domination and as always, Thor winning. The blond stretched his hands caressing Natasha's legs. He took the edges of the shirt she used to sleep in and pulled it off with a single movement, leaving her in just a pair of panties. Kissing her neck passionately, he gently stroked her back, trailing down to her ass which gave a gentle squeeze and a slap.

Natasha couldn’t help but groan into his mouth, she liked when he was rough with her. Thor’s mouth gravitated back to her neck, kissing and biting gently, even leaving some marks that would last a couple of days. He brushed his beard against her face as listened to Natasha moan his name.

He kissed sloppily down to her breasts. Her nipples were already hard. He flicked his tongue around them and began sucking and biting. The redhead pushed her body against his mouth, making him draw one nipple completely inside and tonguing it more fully. She could feel his hard cock rub against her. Thor climbed over her to the middle of the bed supporting himself so he wouldn’t crush her with his weight as he was still kissing her.

She couldn’t help rubbing against his body. His body had quickly become an addiction. His kisses trailed all the way to her centre. He looked up to see the watchful eye of Natasha upon him. He found he couldn’t help but smile and as he briefly ran his tongue over her panties which were already wet.

"Please," Natasha cried out as she moved her hips, "Thor."

He grinned mischievously, "You're so beautiful when you beg." He ripped her panties off in one fluid motion, opened her legs and buried his face in her slit. He introduced his tongue slowly and began to suck. The redhead jerked against his face at the feeling of his beard between her legs. He smiled as he bit her swollen clitoris causing her to writhe in the bed. He took hold of her hips firmly making her still. He buried two of his fingers into her feeling how she was. His mouth moved against her, alternating between sucks and licks while playing with his fingers until he felt her start to tighten around. He reached up to kiss her again.

"Thor," The redhead whined "Really?"

"Do not be impatient, my little redhead"

Natasha wrapped her arms around him, bringing his mouth from her neck to her lips. She began kissing him more passionately, leaving her with the taste of herself from his lips. She was surprised by Thor he turned over on his back and allowed her to take control.

"I'm yours for a few minutes Natasha. Do what you want."

The redhead bit her lip and kissed him again. She began to rub his cock against her, she could feel him harden underneath her. Thor couldn’t help grinning with pleasure when her nails scraped his hard abdomen down to the waist of his boxers which she promptly removed. A drop of pre-cum escaped him, Natasha deftly caught and spread throughout its length. The blond could not help but groan. She was playing with him and he loved it. She took his cock in a loose fist and ran her hand up and down his length a few times, his member was already drooling in her hand. She was tempted to suck him but thought she would leave it for another occasion. She didn’t want to spoil him as he had just had a blow job in the car, she’d smiled thinking about it. She climbed onto his hips and glided the head of his cock against her wet pussy. She slowly began to slide his smooth manhood into her, feeling the stretch as it made its way inside.

"Fuck Nat!" Thor clenched her waist with his hands as he threw his head back with his eyes closed, "So fucking tight!"

Natasha couldn’t help but let out a loud groan, she felt so full, so powerful. As slowly as before, she began to move up and down on the shaft of his cock, taking it to the bottom. She knew something so slow and soft was torture for Thor. She could see in his face. He felt like he was striving not to come.

"I know you like, big guy," Natasha moved forward and backward riding him even deeper.

"Do not play with me Natasha. You do not know what awaits you." The blonde smiled warningly, wanted to touch her breasts but she stopped him. She took his wrists and put them above his head. She knew that Thor was cooperating; otherwise it would be useless to try.

"No, no," Natasha bent down kissing him and holding his hands above his head. "You said I could do whatever I want. No touching." She slowly kept moving her hips, withdrawing almost entirely and sliding back down as she sucked marks on his neck. She could feel Thor's penis touch her clitoris every time rode him. "You can feel your cock is filling me, big guy? I love it" Natasha moaned in his ear "I'm about to cum, Thor!"

The blond let out a loud grunt. He couldn’t help himself. He quickly wrenched out of Natasha’s grip and flipped them over. The redhead looked at him with a frown. "Your time is up," he smiled playfully. Taking her waist, placing it turn upside down. "Get on your hands and knees, Natasha," he growled while slapping her bare ass.

While she likes to be in charge, she gets more excited when Thor dominated. She obeyed without hesitation and leaned on her hands and knees. She felt his kisses, his beard scraping her back and neck, his heavy breathing against her ear, "You're mine now." Thor's husky voice sent a shiver through her body. He kissed the shell of her ear making her moan while he ran his hands up and down her thighs and ass stroking slowly.

He separated her legs and he penetrated in one movement, filling her pleasantly. He didn’t wait and began to fuck her, he was rough and disheveled. Natasha could feel her tits bouncing off each other. Thor's hands clung to her hips, digging his fingers, which would no doubt leave several. She felt him slap three strokes on her ass that made her shake. It didn’t hurt but excited her even more. He could see the creamy skin of Natasha was put red under his blows. She was about to cum, so that stopped his thrusts, withdrawing his cock completely inside. Natasha moaned in frustration when felt the sudden emptiness.

"You like when I'm rough, right," He bit the back of her neck as he murmured. Thor caught a handful of hair in his hand making him pull her head back and so he could kiss her "Natasha, I need to know that you want to continue." He took the head of his cock and rubbed it against her clitoris.

"Yes, Thor please!" Natasha shouted the words "Please, fuck me!"

Thor laughed at the words of the redhead and spanking her ass "If you want to come, you have to beg."

"Fuck me, Thor, please!" She shook her ass against his hard cock trying to achieve their goal "I need you, let me cum Thor, please!" Natasha had not climaxed all night and needed him.

"Stand firm Natasha," he warned. He retook her hips and began ramming hard, he directed one of his hands to her breast and gently tugged her nipple. He continued caressing her further down to reach her clitoris. It was hard and swollen, he pressed with his fingers and felt Natasha squirm beneath him. She could not stand, the fucking was so deep could feel the head of his cock pressing against the cervix, when he touched her clitoris was the final straw she needed to cum. She had no voice to scream but felt as if her eyes in her head will roll. Her body became sensitive and weak, her arms did not support her weight so fell on the bed shaking, with her face buried in the pillow could not stop shaking and cursing.

Her arms resting on the bed, her back bent, her ass in the air as he filled her and her face resting on the mattress. It was so hot and exciting. Thor growled when he felt the walls of her pussy pressing hard around his cock, he couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust slowly but deeply a couple more times and came inside, pulling his head back with an almost animal snarl. His hips pressed flush against her ass.

He dropped gently over it. Natasha could feel the blond smile against his neck, followed by a soft kisses on their shoulders to calm their breaths. He circled her waist with his arm to keep it in place while her body still throbbed around him, running his hands over the length of her legs to the curve of her breasts, squeezing gently. When he realized that both are fine, he slid out of her and left the room, she had asked him where he was going but didn’t have enough strength to move or speak.

As her eyes closed and almost asleep she felt Thor slide a damp towel between her legs, cleaning all the semen that escaped her. He took her in his arms and laid on the bed, covering it and kissing her forehead. He lay down beside holding her against his body.

"I love you, Thor," the redhead whispered falling asleep.

"Me too, my little redhead. Me too"

* * *

 

Natasha woke up at 8:30 a.m alone, there was no sign of Thor anywhere. Her whole body was tired and her legs ached, look in the bedside table and found a piece of paper _"Little redhead, I went to training. Take the pills I left you and have some breakfast. Make yourself at home. I love you. Thor"_

The redhead smiled at the kindness he had with her. Took the pills for the pain that had left him with a glass of water and the note. A quick hot shower was given to help relax your body. Dressed casually and went to the kitchen, was starving and just wanted breakfast. She was surprised to find Sif sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Good morning,” Natasha said.

"Natasha! Good morning," the brunette smiled kindly. "Come sit down. There is some fresh coffee, I will serve it." She was about to get up to help the redhead when Natasha waved her off.

"No, it's okay. I can get it," Natasha stopped her as she headed to the coffee pot to pour some coffee.

"Well, here's scrambled eggs. They are made fresh, Thor told me that you should be up at any time so I made some."

"Thanks." The redhead served herself and sat beside the woman in the kitchen. She could tell the Sif was staring.

"I see it's been a wild night," Sif broke the silence by pointing the marks on the neck Natasha.

“Yes," The redhead could not avoid touching the neck and blushing.

"Don’t worry, I understand. The brothers Odinson are quite passionate." The brunette lifted her hair and let you see some small marks equal to those of Natasha in her neck as she laughed.

Natasha chuckled, thought without doubt the brothers were two of a kind "Have you been with Loki long," she asked curiously.

"Five years," replied Sif excited "I know him since childhood but always we get rough" she laughed merrily. "I was always a friend of Thor, so he saw so me often. Then one day I found out he was in love with me.

"How beautiful" Natasha a morsel of food in her mouth "This is delicious"

"Thank you. Thor is very concerned about you. I had never seen so with another woman."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, then." Both of women laughed "He's a very good man, I love him a lot."

"I am thrilled of that because they make a beautiful couple and you seem an excellent woman, Nat."

Natasha was about to answer but Thor's voice interrupted, "Wow what a pleasant surprise. Two beautiful women in one place." Thor came into the kitchen with Loki who were both were sweaty after their workout. The blonde came over and curtly kiss on the lips redhead "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Natasha," Loki greeting with a simple nod.

"Good morning," The redhead nodded happily.

"We were just talking about you with Nat" The brunette smiled kissing and hugging her husband.

"And they were talking about," asked intrigued Loki.

"About how beautiful they are," Natasha smiled looking at Thor.

"Well, we think alike" Thor took Natasha's face between his hands kissing.

"Come Loki have to tell you something private" Sif pretend cough looking at her husband.

"And because in private?" The brunette elbowed Loki for him to follow the current and leave the couple alone. "Ok I understand. Let's go," gently pushed his wife out of the kitchen.

Thor laughed at his brother and friend leave, "I think they're not very subtle," turned to look back and kiss Natasha "Do you think if we could go riding? It's a beautiful morning."

"I’d love to," Natasha sounded excited, "But first you need a good bath."

"Walk me?" The blond grabbed her waist kissing her.

"Definitely not" The redhead turned away from him "I'm still not recovered from last night"

"That means I did a good job," He smiled triumphantly

"As you say, Big Guy. Go and wash. Now," Natasha said authoritatively but playfully.

"As you say, ma'am," before leaving Thor approached talking to her ear, "I like it when you give me orders, but I like it more when in bed you follow my orders." He bit the ear lobe making Natasha tremble then he walked away laughing.

Natasha could not help but hold your breath when it was so close. He was everything  needed. Could not help but see how the blonde took off his shirt as he went, leaving his glorious sight back. Abandon your breakfast almost untouched and went behind Thor. No doubt this man would the death of her.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to **Autumn Frost** for the translation and arrangements, so that everything is better.
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> WARNING: explicit sexual content, if this is not to your liking, please read with caution. You have been warned.
> 
> No more nothing to add, enjoy!

The weekend was amazing. Thor's family had been wonderful with Natasha, making her feel very comfortable and she was happy. Frigga had already invited the couple  to have dinner again during the weekend and the redhead was excited at the idea.

Friday had arrived in no time and Natasha wanted to surprise Thor by cooking for him. So she went to the blond’s apartment with some bags containing the ingredients she needed for cooking. She knocked on the door waiting for it to be opened as Natasha thought she would surprise him, but it was the other way around. The grocery bags she was carrying almost fell to the ground when she saw it. Thor had finished taking a shower, so that even his hair was wet and he was in a tight t-shirt.

"Tasha!" The man looked surprised to see her.

"Surprise!" She smiled, lifting up the bags with food.

The blond invited her to enter after he thoroughly kissed her. He found he could not stop looking at her; she was just so beautiful. She wore a white dress with blue horizontal stripes that highlighted every curve of her body and heeled shoes that stylize her legs [(x)](http://www.mycoolfs.com/showpost/Scarlett-Johansson-at-Don-Jon-movie-and-Sydney-Evan-Large-Rose-Gold-Diamond-Love-Necklace/10635) He had no doubt she was the most perfect woman he had ever met, in every way.

"I like cooking for you and I thought we’d have dinner together. What do you think?" The redhead explained as to what she had brought and set on the kitchen island.

"I love the idea, but I am very bad for all that.." The blond pointed groceries, implying what he meant.

"That's no excuse dear, you just have to help me." Natasha hung her arms around Thor’s neck, kissing him gently.

"Okay, as you say ma'am" The blond pulled away gently "but first I’ll open a bottle of wine and put some music."

"I love you." Natasha smiled as removed the food bags.

Thor hadn’t been happy for a long time, but when he met Natasha, all of that changed. He realized that she was what truly made him vivacious. He watched as Natasha moved around the kitchen with complete ease and couldn’t help smile. Her face and hair had flour sticking to it and her hands were full of dough. She had taken off her shoes so her stature was much smaller. She was just so adorable.

"You receive the invitation to Pepper and Tony’s party?" Natasha asked while fixing a lock of her hair with her forearm.

The blond nodded "Do you think we can go together?"

"Thor, people might think badly if we go together"

"I do not care what other people think when I go a party with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Natasha laughed at the comment Thor’s comment, "You're exaggerating."

"And you're perfect."

"Stop. Could you help me?" The redhead asked as she washed her hands.

Thor took a sip of wine as he rose from stool, "What do you need me to do?"

"You can stir the sauce." Natasha was finishing washing when she felt his hands around her waist "Now Thor? Really? Dinner will burn."

"I have everything under control," The blond whispered as he kissed the back of the neck. The redhead felt her body tense.

"I love the way you smell." He lowered his hands, gently stroking her legs as lifted her dress. "I love your legs."

"Thor, please" Natasha's breath was already heavy, the man had something that transformed her inside. She could not resist him.

He slowly slid his hand forward touching her pussy over her panties. "I know you want Natasha, your body doesn’t lie."

"What about the food?"

Thor turned to Natasha with a movement and rose above the countertop. "That can wait."

He took her lips in a passionate kiss full of need, eager to feel her lips and her lips only. Natasha slid her hands to his waist and slipped beneath his shirt, caressing each of his hard abs. Could not help but moan when felt his beard scrape her neck as he kissed her. She took off his shirt and crossed her arms around his neck, pulling him against her body even closer.

When he needed air into his lungs, Thor pulled back from her lips and stroked every part of her body over the dress. He kissed her again while squeezing her breasts. He dropped his hands to her legs separating them. He then went to his knees as he began to kiss the inside of her thighs, sucking and biting gently.

Natasha's moans were silent. She brought her hands to his smooth and silky hair and stroked it slowly. Thor could inhale her womanly fragrance that he could distinguish among millions. He removed her panties and leaned slowly running his tongue against her clitoris with enough force to make it almost scream. She was completely wet. He placed her legs over his shoulders as he grabbed her thighs with his hands, holding them firmly. Thor now had her positioned where he wanted her.

He ran his tongue inside her tasting the delicate folds of her sex. His tongue pressed her swollen clitoris. He felt Natasha’s hands pulling his hair. The redhead pressed her hips forward against his mouth; she needed more. His lips sucked her clitoris. She felt in paradise. She loved the feel of his beard brushing her thighs, it turned her on even more. She lowered her gaze to see Thor’s blond head, but he was lost between her legs. That image would stay forever in her head.

"Oh shit. Fuck" Natasha moaned as felt the blond pressed her clitoris again with his tongue. "God, oh God. Thor!" Natasha’s moans only intensified the wishes of Thor. She was so close to her orgasm. When he gently brushed against the hardness of her clitoris with his teeth, she closed her eyes, hair pulling Thor and squirting hard against his mouth. Thor sucked hard. He licked and swallowed all that Natasha gave him.

She was still shaking and trying to regain his strength. The blond gently kissed her thighs and legs as he stood up again. His mouth and beard were still wet due to Natasha cumming against his mouth. He couldn't help a cocky smile. He kissed her again but this time much quieter. A kiss where you could enjoy each other. There was a connection between the couple that made neither want to separate from the other.

"Thor, what the hell does that mean?"

Thor turned his head towards where the sound came from. He stiffened when he saw the woman newcomer.

"Jane."

* * *

 

Natasha pushed away from Thor, hearing the woman’s name. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the woman was the girlfriend. Natasha did not understand why she was there, when Thor had told her he’d speak to Jane to clarify their relationship. Nat quickly fixed her dress then jumped down from the counter top with a little jump.

"Thor can explain what happens here," Jane frowned, looking angry at the couple.

The blond was speechless with the presence of the woman there.

"You are Jane?" Natasha's voice seemed stunned by all this.

"That's right, I'm Jane, Thor’s girlfriend. Who the hell you are?"

The redhead watched for a few minutes without knowing what to say. "I.." Natasha stuttered unable to finish the sentence. She looked at Thor trying could clarify the situation but he was alone in silence. "I, I'm sorry."

Natasha took her shoes and purse and left the apartment as quickly as possible. She was about to board the elevator when she felt Thor’s hand grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Tears began to moisten her face, "Do not touch me, anymore. You lost that privilege." She yanked her arm out of his hand.

"Natasha, I'm sorry."

"No, your not. You lied to me Thor. You told me you'd talked to her and didn’t."

"Please, let me clear up this misunderstanding," he begged.

"I do not  _ ever _ want to see you again."

Thor took her arm again preventing her from stepping into the elevator. Natasha slapped him.

"Natasha, please…," Big blue eyes of the blond looked at her as begged.

"I loved you, Thor."

"And I love you, Nat. I will solve this, I promise"

"You lied to me and that I will not forgive."

The redhead climbed onto the elevator and before the blond could do anything the doors closed, leaving a sad vision of Natasha.

 

_**A week later…** _

 

"Natasha please, you have to get out of that bed. Here I brought breakfast"

Maria drew the curtains in the bedroom of the redhead, allowing let in some sunlight. After the fight with Thor, Natasha wasn’t the same. She spends all her time lying in bed, leaving only to go to the bathroom and go back to bed. She wouldn’t stop mourning any time soon. Thor had gone to see her every day trying to have a talk with her but at Pepper and Natasha requests, he was told to leave. Nat didn’t want to talk to him.

"Come on, you have to take a shower. Eat something.." The brunette took the sheet that covered her. "Today is the party where Pepper and Tony will announce their engagement. You  _ have _ to go."

"Leave me alone!" Natasha took her sheet again to cover her head "I’m not going anywhere."

"If you don’t go, Pep will come here."

"Then let her come. I said I’m not going to that party."

"Okay Natasha, you are acting like a child having a temper tantrum. Get over it at once!"

"I can’t, Maria." The redhead peaked out from under the covers looking at her friend and beginning to get upset again, "I love and hate him at the same time. He's an idiot."

"Yes, I know," Maria sat on the bed consoling her "But you have to overcome, Nat. You're the strongest woman I know. You’ve overcome worse things than this. If you’re that upset, you don’t have to go."

"I can’t avoid it."

At that time the image of Jane arrived in Natasha’s head. She would rather die than be crossed with that woman. She had been in Jane’s place with her old relationship and she knew it was horrible having to live all that. But what hurt Natasha most was the way in which Thor had lied. He knew how important it was for her not cross to Jane. She had thanked him when he told her he would speak to Jane so Nat wouldn’t have to see her and yet he hadn’t kept his word. He could have avoided all that pain and did not. He made her feel like a _bitch_ who slept with a man who had girlfriend.

Maria approached trying to comfort her with a hug but the redhead got up quickly and went to the bathroom. She threw up what little she had in her stomach, then she was still crying.

"Nat, are you okay?" Maria was on the other side of the door listening as her friend felt awful about the entire situation.

"Yes."

"I'll call a doctor." The weak voice Natasha had worried her.

"No, it's not necessary. Just give me a minute "

Maria sighed and walked out of earshot of the bathroom. She took her cell phone from her pocket. "I know you're busy but I think this is getting worse Pep. You'll have to help her out of this hole that she is stuck in."

* * *

 

A week had passed and Thor was not continuing with his normal life. He lived locked in his apartment, leaving only to go to Natasha's house and try to talk to her. He was always rejected by some of her friends so back he came defeated to his apartment. He was lying on the couch when he heard the sound of someone knocking his door, he thought it was probably Stark or Barton, they were the only ones who came to talk to him after everything happened. He was in no mood to talk to someone so he decided to ignore the sound, but the blows became more repetitive. He uttered a strong sigh, got up, opened the door and before he knew he received a slap in the face. Sif quickly enter the department, leaving Thor bewildered.

"What the Hell are you doing?" The blond shouted at woman, rubbing his face from the blow.

"You what the hell do to Natasha?" The brunette folded her arms looking at her friend.

"That's not your problem," Thor growled at her and sitting back down on the couch, making use the little remaining whiskey from a bottle.

"That's not my problem? You're a complete idiot Odinson. First, I'm here because I was sent by your mother. She called Natasha to invite her to dinner and she told him that are no longer together. What happened?" Sif brought her hands to her waist as she waited for some explanation from her friend.

"I promised to talk to Jane so she would not have to cross her path and I didn’t. So Jane traveled back and found us together. The End," He replied sadly.

"Oh my god, you're more stupid than I thought." She rolled her eyes casting a strong sigh.

"Sif, stop with the insults," Thor shouted angrily.

"No, I will not stop and you know why? Because you really deserve it. That woman was special Thor and you ruined it!"

"She’s a treasure! Tell me something I don’t know," the blond replied sarcastically. "Sif, I miss her and she hates me."

"And you deserve it. How could you be such an idiot Thor! We were an amazing couple. I've never been so happy with a woman." The brunette sat beside her friend staring at him.

"You were. I was the happiest man in the world and now I'm nothing." Thor brought his hands to his face and slumped against the couch dejected. "I lost her forever."

"You can not say that. There has to be some way."

"No. There is none. She doesn’t answer my calls, her friends don’t let me see her. I do not know what to do Sif, I'm desperate. She trusted me and I failed."

"Stark? She is Pepper’s friend. She has know something."

"He does not tell me. I.. I'm a fucking idiot." Thor took the coffee table containing several empty bottles of alcohol and turned it over, slamming it against the floor.

"Hey, calm down," Sif put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. "You have to give it time."

"How long? I can’t live without her."

"Do not say that, you're a great man, Thor."

"No, I'm not. I'm a idiot."

"You are, but you're also a great man. You've just made a mistake," said the brunette stroking his back trying to comfort him.

"I'm not much for her, I know. She has to be happy and I can not. I always knew."

"If she can. Right now she’s angry and hurt, but as time passes things will get better. She loves you."

"She loved me," Thor corrected.

"No. She loves you and will love you forever"

"Thank you for wanting to cheer Sif but nothing will."

"Do you remember when we were kids, I would fight with your brother and end up crying? And you were always consoling me? Well, I'll be with you until all has passed."

He smiles kindly "However, we are no more children Sif..."

Thor's cell phone rang, interrupting the conversation. He simply ignored the sound while was deep in thought.

"You do not answer the phone?"

"No. It is certainly Tony invited me to his engagement party with Pepper."

"And do not you go?"

"I do not want to see people"

Sif you hit the head of Thor, causing the confused look "You're such an idiot. Natasha will surely be there."

"Do you believe so?"

"She's Pepper’s friend, it is most likely."

The blond shakes a nod. "I do not think so."

"If you stay here drinking, you won’t know." Sif rose, pulling Thor’s arm and helping to get up. "Take a shower. I will prepare a suit. You have to succeed in winning back Nat." The brunette smiled sending his friend to prepare for the party.

* * *

After many pleas from Sif, Thor finally agreed to go to Stark’s party. He had to admit he was a little excited, maybe he could run into Natasha and fix this whole thing between them. Maybe she would forgive him. The blond got rid of those thoughts and ran his hand over his face trying to calm down a bit. He saw himself through the mirror on the elevator and put his best face. When the elevator doors opened, he was ready to go to the party.

Thor entered the party and quickly a waiter approached him offering something to drink. He took a glass of whiskey and drank. He gave a quick look over all the guests but could not seem to be able to locate Natasha. He sighed and drank the rest of his drink. He watched Barton raise his arm from the other side of the room calling him, was leaning against the bar next to Steve and Banner. Walked towards the group of men and greeted them with a simple nod. Thor noticed as everyone greeted except for Steve.

"Stark?" The newcomer asked curiously.

"He was here a few minutes ago," Banner answered with his eyes searching for billionaire.

"He's probably looking for more women," said Clint smiling.

"I do not think Pepper likes to hear that," Bruce finished his friend’s sentence.

Steve was limited to see Thor who stared back. You could tell as the relationship between them was strained. Rogers was aware of what had happened to Natasha and was looking forward to hitting him so hard he could almost feel the burn in his hand, but he was forced to hold back. Thor was having the same desires as Steve, if he could he would hit himself for having damaged the redhead. Steve gave him a hard look at Thor and this could not do anything but bow his head.

Clint and Rogers had wandered off looking for people to socialize with. Thor was not in the mood, so stayed with Banner drinking at the bar. He thought how useless it was to attend that party and mentally cursed Sif for having convinced him to come to the party. But when he saw the unmistakable hair of Natasha could not help but smile. His smile faded when he saw her with another man. It was just a child, but had white hair, was tall and appeared to be well mannered.

"Who is that dwarf next to Natasha?" Thor could not help but frown angry gaining a puzzled look of Bruce.

"Oh .. I think his name is Pietro or something. He is the son of a member of SI."

Thor nodded at his friend and then turns our gaze to the couple. The man had taken Natasha’s arm stroking slowly. The blond cannot help but feel anger rising in his body. Another man who was not him, was touching her and not only that but was making her smile. He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

Natasha felt eyes on her and couldn’t help but turn. She cursed when she found  the figure of Thor. It was quite far but still could feel his angry scowl, his arms crossed over his chest making it look bigger and imposing. She felt like Thor gave him a disapproving look, but she was not going to be cowed so frowned looking even angrier than he. It was a staring contest until Pietro's hand in her face cut her thoughts.

"Nat, are you well?" The boy waved off the face of the redhead.

"What? Hum yes, sorry. I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"Nothing important to be honest." The boy laughed making Nat smile, "My friends can not believe I was at a party with a beautiful woman."

"You're so adorable," she stroked the boy's face as she smiled. It was quite attractive, however it was still lower for someone her age.

"Please, please," Tony's voice on stage, broke off talks all the guests. "Well, we are here tonight to celebrate the most important event of their lives. Ouch," Stark was elbowed Pepper that was beside "Well, maybe overdo it but you know, it is important..."

Pepper took the microphone away from Tony, "To make this not too long, what Tony meant is that he and I, we're getting married."

All present applauded and cheered the name of the bride and groom. While his closest friends already knew alike they cheered. Natasha could not look away from Thor, he looked so good. He had cut his hair and that suit dark blue suited his very well  [(x)](http://fashionsizzle.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/chris-hemsworth-in-prada-vacation-la-premiere.jpg) . She just wanted to move against his arms and hold his forever, as she so often had.

"Okay, thank you very much for coming. Now as each party Stark" Pepper gave him another nudge her future husband "As each party Stark/Potts so we'll have fun. How about a little karaoke? Who begins?"

Thor again turned to look back to Natasha but she has disappeared. Craned his head looking for her and saw her going to the bathroom. He apologized to Bruce and followed. He entered the bathroom behind her and could not help but smile to see her. It looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a short white dress that landed up over her knees  [ (x) ](http://www.posh24.com/photo/1358292/scarlett_johansson_white_dress) .

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natasha turned around looking angry Thor.

"We need to talk Tasha, please," he begged looking into her eyes.

"Do not call me Tasha and there is nothing to talk about."

"I need you to listen to me." Thor took a step and Natasha stepped back "I can not live without you, Nat..Natasha."

"You lied to me Thor. You said you'd talk to Jane." Some tears started running down the cheeks of Natasha.

"I was going to, I swear"

"When? You had to do at that time, not after."

"Please, Tasha." The blond approached and noticed the redhead stayed in place. He went further and hugged her, holding her gently against his chest. Needed. He needed to feel her warmth again. "I love you Natasha, please forgive me."

"I.. I also loved you Thor" She moved away from their reach "I loved you and you made me feel like a whore stealing boyfriends."

"NO!" The blond shouted "You're not that, do not say that!"

"Sorry Thor. I..." The redhead sighed sadly, "I would have liked this to have worked out, but..." Before the blond could answer Natasha left the bathroom leaving him alone. Thor grunted in frustration and slammed his fist against the counter in the bathroom. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself when he felt an enveloping voice singing.  [ (x) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiDKdROuraI)

_ This is our last goodbye _

_ I hate to feel the love between us die _

_ But it's over, just hear this and then I'll go _

_ You gave me more to live for _

_ More than you'll ever know. _

He left the bathroom and was surprised to see Natasha standing on the stage, singing. Her voice was magnified. He stepped closer to her and listened intently.

_ Oh, this is our last embrace _

_ Must I dream and always see your face? _

_ Why can't we overcome this wall? _

_ Baby, maybe it's just because I didn't know you at all. _

Thor knew that the song was directed at him. He could not take his eyes off the redhead, her voice was captivating. But he could feel the sadness in her words, in her face. She was not smiling as a few weeks ago and felt guilty.

_Kiss me, please kiss me_

_ Kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation _

_ Oh, you know it makes me so angry _

_ 'Cause I know that in time _

_ I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye. _

Their eyes met while Natasha sang. She could not stop staring at him with her bright green eyes. She felt like her eyes moistened, but it contains the desire to mourn.

_ Thinking so hard on his soft eyes _

_ And the memories offer signs _

_ That it's over. _

After the song, Natasha fell quickly from the stage while everyone applauded and left the party. Thor followed her but the elevator had closed its doors when he caught him. He run down the stairs and when he reached the ground floor, almost reach but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Thor, leave her," Steve stood before his friend blocking his way.

"Steve, I cannot. I need her to forgive me." The blond tried to push his friend and follow her but couldn’t.

"You've hurt Thor, I told you not to do it and you didn’t listen." Steve pushed Thor away from the door.

"What do you want Steve? You want to punch me? Well, I do not oppose. Beat me here." Thor patted his cheek urging his friend to fight. "But no blow will hurt me as much as the pain I feel being away from Natasha."

"I'm not going to beat you, Thor. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. Come on. Hit me. I deserve it for being a fucking idiot." Thor approached his friend pushing "Come on, Steve fight or are you a coward?"

"Thor, stop." The blond growled angrily, "I will not fight with you."

"But you want to do it?"

Steve sighed resignedly "Yes, I want to kick your ass for hurting her. But that doesn’t change things, does it?"

"And how have things changed, Steve? I miss her and I love her so much it hurts."

"I know friend, give her time. She loves you too" The blond came over and put an arm around his friend's back. "Come, let us go back to the party. Everything is will solve itself soon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. The next chapter will be the last!  
> Thank you for your patience, again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Autumn Frost for the translation and arrangements. Without it my last chapters had been horrible!
> 
> RIGHTS: All characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> WARNING: explicit sexual content, if this is not to your liking, please read with caution. You have been warned.
> 
> No more nothing to add, enjoy!

After the party Tony and Pepper, Natasha had come home. She would have preferred not to have come across Thor at all. Seeing him again had awakened so many things in her. She realized that she loved him even more than before. She needed him. She wanted to hug and kiss him and never let him go. However, there was a part of her that was just so angry with him, she wasn’t going to forgive him so easily.

It was the first time since her break with Thor, she was alone in her home. She threw her high heeled shoes somewhere in the room and changed the dress she wore for an old and comfortable sleeping shirt. She went to bed, but it was useless; she couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned in bed. It suddenly seemed too big and cold for her.

She gave up trying to sleep and sighed as she got out of bed. She had to clear her head or would go crazy. She went to the kitchen for a drink of cold water and then went to the balcony, thinking some fresh air would help clear her thoughts. The night was warm, barely a slight wind, the sky starry and the street quiet. Memories of Thor once again came back to her and she remembered all the things about him she missed; his kisses, his hugs, how he made her feel special. She felt he was the only man who protected her, how she felt safe in his arms, those nights where she slept on his chest with nothing to worry about, his tousled hair in the morning, his beard brushing her neck, the way his blue eyes sparkled when they were together. She just missed _him_.

Suddenly a loud knock at the door interrupted all her thoughts. She froze in place when she heard Thor yell her name and knock more strongly. She swore in as many languages as she knew. The neighbors would throw her into the street with so much scandal. She ran to her bedroom, took out a housecoat and put it as fast as could as she ran to the apartment door. She opened the door and found Thor so drunk he could barely stand. His shirt was completely in disarray, torn dotted with bloodstains. His face was badly bruised.

“Thor, what the hell happened to you?” The redhead's brow furrowed at him.

“Natasha, I'm sorry." Thor leaned against the doorframe trying to keep his balance “I am a idi …”

“Nat, is everything okay?” The voice of a neighbor of Natasha interrupted the blond. “Sarah and I heard noises. Should I call the police?” The older man looked at the state of Thor and then looked back at the redhead.

“Oh no Mr. Turner, I'm fine. He's just a friend that,” Nat paused and looked briefly over Thor, “he feels badly.” Natasha pulled Thor’s arm trying to get him to come inside her home.

“Hello, Mr. Turner…” Thor came teetering toward him. He then put his arm around the older man. Luckily, Mr. Turner was a strong old man, otherwise he would not have borne the burden of Thor. “I'll tell you something. I was her boyfriend, but I hurt her, a lot. I don't deserve her, sir. She is the most amazing woman I met. She's like an angel, do you see?”

Thor points Natasha that was in front of them, some tears began to moisten her face. Then he spoke again. “Mr Turner, I'm an asshole and that's why I lost her forever. She will find a man who knows how to value her and make her happy and will have a beautiful family, some beautiful children. But that will not be me, because she hates me. And it's okay, I understand. She deserves to be happy more than anything else in this world.” Thor hugged the old man, resigned.

Natasha wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she heard Thor.

“Quiet boy, Natasha is good woman and she knows to forgive.” The man patted Thor’s back comforting him, “Now come on, have a good night’s sleep. You're too drunk to think right, son.”

“Come on, Thor.” The redhead pulled the blond hand and ran over her shoulder helping him to walk. Natasha entered her apartment and before closing the door and gave a sad smile to her neighbor. It was almost impossible for her to handle Thor in that state. His giant body was too heavy compared to her delicate one.

“You need to go to bed.” The woman walked beside him trying to get to her bedroom.

“Have I told you that I love you?” The blonde could not stand, so most of his body against her.

“Yes, you’ve said,” Natasha sighed heavily. She finally came to the bedroom and dropped the blond on her bed with one movement. She was about to walk away but Thor took her hand holding it.

“Don't go Tasha, please,” the man begged her looking with his big blue eyes.

“I’m just going to get something to treat your wounds.”

“Will you come back?” The blond grimaced.

Natasha smiled, “I’ll be back. Promise.”

The redhead went to the medicine cabinet and got some items to clean and his wounds, then returned to the bedroom and sat beside him as she began to doctor his injuries.

“Who did you fight with?” The redhead asked as she treated a wound in his cheek.

Thor did winced when he felt the cotton ball on his face. “I don’t remember his name, I think it was Tom or Tommy. I don’t know.”

“Why did you fight him, Thor?” The woman scolded him gently.

“I…,” The blond sighed angrily.

“You needed someone hit you because you were an idiot with me,” Natasha asked intuitively as she pulled the cotton ball out and watched him silently.

“You have to forgive me, Nat, please.”

"You are very drunk Thor. It’s better if you sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” She helped him take off his shirt and pants so he’d be more comfortable. Then the redhead pushed him on her bed to make him lie down. She covered him with a blanket and watched him close his eyes.

“Will you sleep with me?” The blonde looked at her gently pulling her hand, preventing her to leave.

“I don’t think it's the best…,” she shook her head.

“Please Tasha,” he begged.

Natasha nodded in defeat and leaned to his side. Thor quickly clung to her like a little boy with his mother. He crossed his strong arm around her waist and rested his head on her chest.

“I'm sorry Nat, I'm so sorry.” Thor closed his eyes and inhaled her fragrance. She felt so good. He really missed her.

She rested her hands on Thor's soft hair and stroked his slowly. She loved all those quiet moments had with him. She really loved him. She stroked his hair gently until he fell asleep, but Natasha couldn’t sleep thinking about what he had said. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Thor opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Natasha. She was leaning against his chest as he hugged her. Her green eyes were penetrating, but so beautiful. He had no doubt that he loved that woman more than anything. A smile formed on his lips as he hugged against her body, but he could feel also feel the coldness of the redhead. He knew something had broken between them. She gently pulled away from him, rising from the bed.

“Natasha…,” Thor tried to start a conversation.

“Don't say anything, please.” The woman cut him off before he could continue talking, looking for something in the closet. “Here, you'd better take a bath, then we'll talk.” She held out a towel and left the room.

It was a little late for breakfast, but Natasha was hungry anyway so she prepared something to eat anyway to help clarify what happened last night with Thor. She wasn’t sure if she could forgive him, but she was sure she loved him like never before.

The sound of someone knocking on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She left the half-cooked bacon and went to open the door. She was surprised to see Jane in front of her. She didn’t remember her very well, only having seen her a few seconds and that had been enough for Natasha. She froze at the door without knowing what to say or do.

"Natasha, right?" Jane asked doubtful.

"Yes.. yes?" The redhead's voice was shaky.

"Look, I'd love to talk with you more comfortably but I have a flight to Spain in a few hours..." Natasha nodded without knowing what to say. "I just came to tell you that I don’t hold any grudges. I don’t hold any delusions. It’s not like I was exactly around very much… look, I love Thor, but I know he loves you. He is an amazing man and will do everything to get you back. Please forgive him. You won’t find anyone like him." Jane smiled as she finished speaking. The Russian was surprised at the confession of women. Never have expected something like that, she was sure that Jane hated her but it was quite the opposite.

"I.. thanks?" Natasha smiled "Really I don’t know what to say. I love him, but it's complicated with everything that happened ... I’m sorry."

"I accept your apology, for me wasn’t a pleasant find in that situation, but anyway,” she smiled tightly. “I just want him to be happy and I know you make him that way.”

“Thank you.” Natasha nodded with a shy smile.

“Well, I have to go. I hope one day we’ll meet again and in better conditions. You seem to be a good woman.”

Jane said goodbye to Natasha and left the redhead a little confused. That had really happened or had been an illusion in your head? She loved Thor but he had lied to her and that hurt her. But on the other hand, it was hard to imagine life without him. She had experienced so many new things since she met him and loved each one of those feelings, those things.

“Natasha…”

The voice of the blond caught her by surprise. She turned and watched him, he was as beautiful as ever. There were some bruises on his face but nothing serious. Thor nervously squeezed the towel that was in his hands and began to speak.

“I was thinking and what I said last night…” he paused, “You really deserve to be happy and I will not stand in your way. I am so sorry I hurt you, I'll never forgive myself, but that leaves the way open for…”

“Enough!” Natasha cut his speech, “You better go.”

Thor nodded his head sadly, handed the towel to Natasha and picked up his coat. He was about to kiss her cheek, but thought it best to leave it at that and left. He knew this was his end, but would do everything possible for her to be happy. Although not at his side, he knew Natasha deserved to be happy. He didn’t deserve a woman like her.

* * *

 

_Five years later..._

“Mommy? MOMMY? MOM?”

“Astrid! What happened?” Natasha went into the bathroom where her daughter was frightened by the screams.

“I lost a tooth, Mom. I lost a tooth!” The crying girl showed the tooth to her mother.

“Oh my god, you scared me!” The redhead relaxed exhaling the air from her lungs after checking that her young daughter was fine. She bent to be at her height and took the small tooth, “don't have to be sad Astrid, this is fantastic. Now the Tooth Fairy will come and leave money in exchange for your tooth!” She tried to comfort her daughter.

“Really mommy?” Natasha smiled, the small lisp a child develops when a tooth is lost had already appeared.

“Yes, Sweetie. This is normal,” Natasha stroked her daughter's head gently. "You lose all of what’s called your baby teeth and new ones come in. They’re called your adult teeth. Those you keep forever. Unless you don’t brush your teeth like you’re supposed to,” Natasha said, silently praying this would help make As brush her teeth like she was supposed to. “Does it hurt?” The little girl shook her head and hugged her mother. Natasha could not help smiling and kissing her daughter's head. “Well, if everything is fine. It's time to take a bath.”

“No mom. I took a bath yesterday!” The girl scooted away from her mother and crossed her arms angrily, "It's not fair!”

“How is it that's not fair? Come on, you must bathe, Astrid!” Natasha’s voice changed to a more authoritarian one.

“I don’t want to!”

“I don't want tantrums, I'm not your father.” Natasha stood, looking at her daughter.

“What's happening here?”

Thor went into the bathroom trying to know what happened between his daughter and his wife. He was surprised when his daughter ran to him and hugged him. The blonde took her in his arms lifting her with ease.

“Your daughter doesn’t want to get a bath." Natasha arms crossed looking angrily at Thor.

“My daughter Natasha? She is also yours,” The blonde looked confused.

“Only until she does something bad, like not bathe.” She looked pointedly at Astrid who was far more intelligent that most adults wanted to give her credit for. “Besides, you're the one who always relents. These are the consequences.” Natasha waved her hand toward Astrid.

“Daddy, I don't want to take a bath. I have lost a tooth and I don't want a bath.” The girl curled up in her father's neck.

Natasha smiled and approached Thor menacingly “You make Astrid take a bath or tonight you’ll sleep on the couch Thor Odinson,” when she finished speaking she left the bathroom laughing.

“Tasha…” The blond gave a beseeching look. He knew that when she called 'Odinson', it was because he was in trouble. “Well, Little One, you heard your mother,” Thor looked at his daughter while he was talking.

The small one raised her head and blond could not help but smile. It was like her mother. She had long curly hair the same color as Natasha’s and her face was like hers except for her eyes, they were a deep blue.

“Daddy, I don't want…,” the girl complained mournfully.

"No, no, don’t cry. Look, if you do this, if you take a bath, Dad will buy you a beautiful doll.”

“Really?” Astrid rubbed her eyes sadly watching her father, Thor nodded. “Okay.”

Thor sighed happy he convinced his daughter, “Perfect, a swim then.”

Natasha smiled from the bathroom door as she watched Thor managed to persuade their daughter. The relationship between father and daughter made her happy. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she walked away.

“Hey baby, what happened?” The redhead entered her small son’s room and saw him lying on his bed, crying.

“Nothing,” The little boy buried his head in his pillow avoiding his mother.

“Mignus, come on, you can tell mom.” Natasha stroked the blond hair of her young son trying to console him. It seemed to be a day in which everyone was crying, she thought.

“Daddy doesn't love me, he prefers to Astrid!” The boy stuck his head from his pillow looking at his mother.

"No, Sweetheart. Why do you think that? Your father loves you.” The redhead stroked his son's chin trying to stop crying.

"And you love me?"

Natasha smiled and lay down beside her son holding him against her body, “I love you more than anything in this world. You're my little man.”

Mignus smiled and hugged his mother “I love you too, mommy.”

The redhead kissed the top of his son's head. Mignus was Astrid’s twin, but whereas Astrid was a ginger, Mignus was blond like his father. They both had the same color eyes, blue and bright. No one would ever doubt he was a worthy son of Thor.

“Finish packing your stuff Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony will come to pick you up soon.”

“YEAH!” Natasha let him go and he began to jump on the bed. “We’ll spend the weekend with Uncle Tony. That's great!”

“Yes, yes, very cool. Your Uncle Tony. Now, stop jumping on the bed before you fall off and get hurt.” Natasha rolled her eyes, something she still could not understand was how their children saw their Uncle Tony. “Well, pack your things.” She stood up and was about to leave the room when she turned to kiss her son's cheek. “I love you, Mignus and your father loves you. Never, never doubt that.”

The boy nodded his head smiled and started packing before they got picked up by Tony and Pepper.

Natasha was making tea when she felt Thor’s hands around her waist.

“I've already gotten Astrid bathing.” Thor kissed Natasha's neck, but she slipped from his grasp.

“Yes, I've seen it all Odinson. You blackmailed her with a doll.” The redhead turned, seriously looking at him.

“Erm, maybe, but I managed a bath that was what you wanted.”

“It was what I wanted, but not with treats, Thor!”

"Oh, come Tasha, let's not fight. This weekend we will have the house to ourselves and we can do many fun things…” The blonde winked as he took his wife's waist and deposited a soft kiss on her lips.

“Blackmailing Astrid, blackmailing me. What am I going to do with you, Thor?” Natasha put the cup on the counter to kiss her husband.

The ringing interrupted the private moment they were having. Natasha sighed as she headed for the door.

“Where is my favorite niece and nephew? The best uncle ever is here!”

Both children ran down the stairs and jumped on Stark, hugging him.

“Look Uncle Tony…,” The girl smiled showing her lack of tooth “I've lost a tooth and mommy said the Tooth Fairy will leave me money.”

Tony looked at the girl with a frown, “The tooth fairy? That is fal…”

“That's fantastic!” The strong voice of Thor finished Stark’s sentence. "The Fairy will now have to go to Uncle Tony’s house to leave the money. Right, Tony?" The blond raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Oh, I understand.”

“Pepper?” Natasha asked Stark before he could talk and say something bad in front of children and break their illusions.

“She awaits us in the car. She was finishing to fix some company issues. You know, work.” Natasha nodded. “Who's ready to spend a weekend with your favorite uncle?" Both children jumped up and down while shouting “We can go, Mama Red Bear?”

“Stark!” The redhead glared at her friend.

Thor could not help laughing softly. He leaned to the height of their children and gently hugged his daughter, “Love you.” The girl nodded. “You too, Champ, I love you and I’ll see you when you get home. When you get back you want to try that new game Uncle Loki got you?” Mignus’s face broke out into a broad smile as he nodded enthusiastically. Thor kissed each of the kid’s cheeks and stood beside Natasha.

“I love you. Both of you.” She looked at each one as she said it. “Take care, kids.” Natasha took a step toward them, dropped down to a crouch so she'd be more level with children, “And crazy Uncle Tony. He needs it the most, well, maybe besides Aunt Pepper for putting up with him,” she smirked at Tony while the kids giggled. They kissed their mother on the cheek, then left with Stark leaving the couple alone.

“You hear that?” Thor raised his finger in the air making Natasha pay attention.

“What?”

“Listen to the silence that I’ve missed so much.”

Natasha smiled and tapped her husband’s chest, “You're the one with oddest children.”

“Well, yes I admit, that is true.” He smiled, “I do like to spend time alone with my beautiful wife.” Thor took Natasha's waist and pecked kisses on her lips. “We could go out to dinner. What do you think?”

Natasha shook her head, kissed Thor and whispered against his lips, “I have a better idea, Daddy.”

Thor's blue eyes darkened…, to hear ‘Daddy’ from Natasha. For years this woman had driven him crazy and he was grateful to have her with him every day.

* * *

 

“Nat…,” Thor protested softly, “I don't think it's a good idea.”

“Shh, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about anything.”

She swung her arms around his neck kissing him more avidly. She pushed her tongue into his mouth startling him, but Thor did not wait and took his hands to her body caressing her legs. There was no way he could resist his wife. She was wearing jean shorts that showed off her toned legs that drove him crazy. He pushed his hips closer squeezing her ass hard with both hands.

Natasha separated and looked at him with a mischievous smile as she started to walk away from him. Thor watched the movement of her hips and her ass swaying as she walked toward the window.

Once the redhead got to the window and turned, leaning her back against the glass, she bit her lip and smiled seductively “Remember when you fucked me in the window of your old apartment?” She slowly stroked her entire body with one hand up to her crotch, slid under her shorts and her panties down to her pussy.

Thor swallowed nodding his head still watching every move she made.

“And what we did at home in The Hamptons?” Thor nodded again looking surprised at her audacity, “And when I sucked you off in the car?” Natasha groaned as she stroked her pussy which was already wet. “Remember when you fucked me on the desk in your office?” The redhead closed her eyes as she bit her lip letting out a soft moan, “I want you to surprise me, Thor, as you have always done.”

Natasha opened her green eyes, fixing her gaze on him and smiling seductively. Thor did not hesitate and came striding toward her. He tried to control himself, to keep all his quiet passion but it was difficult.

He claimed her mouth with a hard kiss, pressing her against the window hard enough to feel the heat radiating from her body. He brought his hands to his caressing her back but needed more than just a kiss, needed to feel she was his alone. His hands went to her ass lifting her up. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist as she crossed her arms around his neck. Her core pressing against his growing erection.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked between gasps.

“You choose.”

Thor smiled as he supported her against the closest surface they had, the dining room table. He kissed her neck, biting and sucking gently. Natasha moaned as she felt his beard rubbing against her skin. She loved his beard and the way it felt when scraped her body. They separated for a moment so she can take off his t-shirt, exposing his hard chest and abdomen, she did not resist to spend their nails scratching gently. Despite the years, he still keeping fit.

The blond pushed his erection against Natasha’s centre as he kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. He pulled off her t-shirt just leaving her in her bra. He couldn’t help pulling back to watch her; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

“You're so perfect and totally mine.”

The redhead could not help smiling. She pulled on his belt to bring him closer to her. This time it was she who kissed his neck, his beard, the perfect jawline. She undid his belt buckle, putting her hand inside his pants touching his cock over the boxers, making Thor let out a growl. She pushed him away from her body, looked into his eyes and with a little jump off the table is kneeled before him.

“Natasha is not necessary…,” but she did not obey, with a simple movement withdrew his cock from his boxers and admired as a drop of pre-seminal fluid escaping from the tip. Before it could spill, Natasha took her tongue and put her lips on the tip sucking gently. Thor thought he was going to die at that moment, he threw his head back, closing his eyes and cursing under his breath.

The redhead smiled, she loved having it in her power and knew that this was his weakness. Without warning she took all of his dick in her mouth, feeling the head hit the end of her throat.

“Holy shit, Nat!” The blond lowered his gaze watching as his rod was lost between his wife's pink lips. Her head bobbed back and forth over the length of his cock. He picked up the strands of hair that bothered her face in a ponytail. “You feel so good, Tasha,” he moaned.

Natasha bobbed her head, cupping her cheeks to increase the suction around his cock. She started sucking faster and harder, Thor’s body shaking. She withdrew his length from her mouth running her tongue along. Slid her fingers around his cock, moving her hand it up and down, spreading her saliva over its entire length. She support her lips on the tip of his penis and sucked gently.

She took newly his cock inside her mouth completely. She closed her eyes while doing her best effort, Thor was a big guy in every way. When the tip of her nose bumping against his pelvis, she could hear a growl coming from her husband.

The russian felt his hands guiding her head, making the fastest movements. He literally was fucking her mouth, she made an effort to contain its arcades but she loved when he lost his temper. She opened her glassy eyes, raising them to meet his blue, smiled around his cock. She was so excited and comfortable she was shocked when Thor gently pushed her back and grabbed her arms making her stand.

“Come on, I don't want to cum in your mouth.” Thor licks her swollen lips, “Not now.” He kissed her, tasting himself from her mouth.

He took off her jean shorts, leaving her only in her underwear. He sat her back on the table as he stroked her body, now there was no clothing that comes between them. He reveled as her soft breasts spilled from her bra when he removed it. He leaned her down on the table, watching her, completely spellbound.

He leaned over her, kissing her gently. He felt her hands caressing on his back and digging her nails in. He kissed her neck, biting and sucking, feeling Natasha’s breath stirring.

He kissed over her breasts, the tip of his tongue sliding over her nipple. He felt her tremble beneath him. He lifted his head and smiled at her, making sure she craved his touch. She writhed underneath him as he buried his face between her breasts, sucking and biting them gently.  

He moved one of his hands to her centre, feeling the moisture and slid a finger into her pussy. He couldn’t help but smile when he Natasha groaned and buried her nails even deeper into his back. He pushed another finger in and started to move slowly, his mouth still responsible for torturing her breasts, sucking and licking them.

The Russian pulled his short hair now, as she moaned his name. He was so good with his mouth and hands, but she wanted more, she wanted him inside her. She pulled his neck kissing him hungry, she pressed her body against his.

"Fuck me, Daddy, please. Fuck me, harder!" Natasha moaned into his mouth causing him to lose his patience.

Thor withdrew his hand. Looking at her with desire, he helped her get off the table and turned her back to him, close to his chest. “Bend down on the table, Natasha.”

The redhead obeyed without hesitation and leaned half her body on the glass table, the contrast between the cold table and hot body made her tremble. She felt as Thor massaged her ass and followed by caresses, then spanked her.

The blond bent down and kissed her neck, leaving small marks that would not be as visible, under his kisses, biting her back gently. He took his cock and rubbed it against her pussy. Natasha, feeling the humidity, groaned at the sensation. He did it again and then withdrew watching Natasha raised her ass to encourage penetration.

“You want this?” Natasha nodded vigorously. Thor penetrated a few centimeters and retreated. “Mmm… I don’t know if we should.”

“But Daddy…,” she complained moving her ass against his erection.

“Beg Baby Girl.”

The redhead turned her head back and looked at him with her big green eyes “Please Daddy, I'll be a good girl. Please…”

Thor grabbed her hair and pulled with a strong grip, making lift her head. He kissed her neck and gently bit her ear, “I don't think I can control myself. Are you sure?”

She nodded again and felt Thor as he entered, centimeter by centimeter. She could feel as his cock made its way inside. She felt so full and so hot.

“Shit. Always so tight for me,” Thor whimpered. “Such a good Baby Girl.” He let her go of hair and straightened. He started thrusting slowly to keep a steady pace.

The blond turned to slap her ass, her skin turned a red. Natasha began to move slowly back and forth, meeting his thrusts. Trying to get all of him, wanting to feel every centimeter of him.

"Daddy, harder please," Natasha moaned.

Thor withdrew completely then lined his cock back up to thrust in hard. He began ramming with a punishing pace. Natasha rose her ass higher, trying to meet his onslaught. The only part of Natasha's feet touching the floor were the tips of her toes that were barely brushing the floor. She stretched her hands above her head and took the edge of the table, holding the table as a brace against the onslaught of Thor.

"Fuck me, Daddy, fuck!" She screamed louder and louder. He leaned over her, covering her body with his own. He moved his hips faster and sucked her neck hard, just the way she liked, so that she couldn’t take it anymore. Natasha came, supported by the glass table.

He didn’t slow the pace of his thrusts, he pushed into her through orgasm, faster and faster. He curled his fingers perfectly and rubbed circles over her clit. As soon as he bit down on her neck it sent her straight into another orgasm.

Natasha raised her head to cry out between sobs, “Shit Thor, I came again! Oh God!”  

Thor lifted her, causing her back to be closer to his chest. The thrusts were less intense but he had the chance to caress her body. He ran his hands squeezing and caressing her breasts, as he gently kissed her neck. Natasha rested her head on his shoulder and turned allowing better access to her neck.

The redhead slid one of her hands to her pussy but when she was about to touch her clit, she felt Thor stop her by taking her wrist. "This is mine," he growled in her ear sending a chill to her entire spine. She felt his rough fingers began to caress her pussy. She could not help raising her arms and bring them back, taking his hair and pulling.

She turned her head to look him, she captured his lips with a kiss full of passion and love. “You're going crazy.”

Thor kissed her and smiled. This time the thrusts were quieter, but equally intense. One of his arms curled around her small waist while his other hand pressed her sensitive and hard clitoris.

The pace of his hips was perfect. The way Natasha tightened around his cock, she was going crazy. He rammed deeper and deeper, spilling inside her, saying words of praise in her ear. It was so hot and perfect she came again with a cry, they were sure they were heard throughout the house.

Their bodies sweaty and tired, they remained in the same position for several minutes. When their breathing returned to normal, Thor withdrew from inside her and heard as Natasha complained about the loss. He turned her and leaned her against his chest, kissing the top of her head as he held her.

They separated gently, “Are you okay?” Thor looked her to the eyes frowning, sign of concern.

Natasha smiled and supported one of her hands on her budding belly, “We're fine.”

Thor laughed and kissed her again, “When we tell children?”

“I want to wait a little longer, it is still too early,” she replied as she snuggled against the naked body of her husband. “Missed doing it anywhere in the house.”

“Like when we met. We were like two rabbits, lived fucking.” Thor laughed while he stroked her hair.

Natasha smiled against his chest, “Yes. Now we don't so often…”

Thor held her away from his chest, looking her eyes “Natasha, are you fucking kidding me? We fuck four times a week, having two children. That's not enough for you?”

The redhead crossed her arms over the back of his neck and kissed him “We could do it every day of the week.”

“You're so small and so insatiable,” he laughed kissing her.

“Promise me that during this pregnancy will not reject me like you did with the twins.”

“Natasha…” The blond scolding.

“What? The doctor says there is no problem.”

“You know…, It just gave me some impression when the baby and your belly grows, I'm afraid to hurt you. And you know I can’t be soft when you… provoke me.”

“You're an idiot.” She pulled face kissing him, “How about a bath together?” The woman took one of her hands to his crotch, slowly stroking his cock get hard again.

“Tasha, God.” Thor stilled her hand “When we started the relationship you were so embarrassed. The first time we were together didn't even want to do you oral sex and now you're so…”

“So?” Natasha frowned intrigued.

“So hot.”

She smiled triumphantly and kissed his lips. “What can I tell you... I have a beautiful husband who loves me and makes me feel so devoted. That has changed my life completely, filling me with pleasure in every way.” She touched his lower lip with her hand and stroked his cheek beard with complete delicacy “A man who has given me two beautiful children and we are on the third. That every day makes me know that I was not wrong in choosing him. You've awakened the beast, Odinson”

Thor smiled, hugging her around her waist and lifting her a few centimeters from the ground as he kissed her gently. She made him feel the same way and yet never had said. He was happy to have her on his side, she was a blessing. She had appeared to change his life and had successfully achieved. Those memories of a boring and monotonous life were only that, memories. He now had a beautiful family to care for, an incredible woman who supported him in all his accomplishments and those were big reasons to be happy.

The redhead was separated from the big arms of her husband, smiling and started walking naked toward the bathroom. She turned to look at him as he watched her entranced, “You coming, Daddy?”

Thor smiled resignedly, “You will be my death, little redhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed.  
> I really liked writing this story.  
> I thank all those who took time and read it.  
> Thor and Natasha are an odd couple, but I love them!  
> Again thank you very much for reading and for all your comments :)  
> Maybe we see you soon!


End file.
